


【闪政】哨向脑洞

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 跟朋友聊天口嗨出的脑洞，没有大纲没有存稿，想到哪儿写到哪儿，可能会有不少bug。（划掉）反正也没人看（划掉）能写完就大修。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“啊，你回来了。”  
吉尔伽美什推开家门的时候，嬴政恰好在客厅里喝茶看文件。  
“嗯。”吉尔伽美什敷衍地回应了一声，在玄关换好拖鞋头也不回地去了自己的房间。  
“你没关门……真是的。”  
嬴政推了推顺着鼻梁下滑的眼镜，放下手里的文件，起身去替自己任性的丈夫关门。拖鞋在地板上发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音，单调而叫人烦闷。他小心地拉上房门，尽量不发出会惊扰到哨兵敏锐听觉的噪音。  
关好门，他又坐回沙发上，不等他拿起看了一半的文件，他的精神体就扑打着翅膀跑了出来。绿孔雀姿态优雅地落在沙发上，上前两步窝在了他的怀里，长长的尾羽垂落在地板上。  
他摸摸它的头，精神体配合地轻轻啄了啄他的手指。  
“别急，等我看完就带你出去。”说完，他又低下头看起了文件，精神体也好奇地偏着头瞧。  
你也能看懂吗？嬴政顺着羽毛的长势抚摸着它的背部，忽然想起来吉尔伽美什大概还没吃晚饭。  
一墙之隔的吉尔伽美什也意识到了自己没吃晚饭的事实，他的精神体亚洲狮正略显烦躁地在房间里走来走去。他伸手挠了挠它的脖子，大猫发出了“呼噜噜”的声音，很明显地被安抚了。  
他抓起搭在椅子上的外套给自己披上，一边穿袖子一边推门而出。  
听见开门声的嬴政转过头去看他，问道：“你还没吃饭吧？”  
“嗯，出去吃。”吉尔伽美什说。  
他的精神体无声地快步走到了沙发前，埋头轻嗅孔雀的尾羽。他瞥了一眼亚洲狮，接着问道：“一起去吗？”  
“好啊。”嬴政取下眼镜，“我去换件衣服，马上就来。”  
他把眼镜放在桌子上，站了起来。吉尔伽美什走到他旁边，坐到沙发上摆弄起了自己的平板。他走到沙发背后时看了一眼屏幕，好像是什么最近很热门的游戏。  
待他换好衣服，吉尔伽美什已经结束了一局游戏。  
“你再慢点我就开一局新的了。”他放下平板，扭转上身，把一只胳膊搭在沙发靠背上，上下打量自己的向导。  
“如果那样也只能等你结束游戏我们才能出门了吧？”嬴政一边说着一边走向玄关，“你不是说你绝不挂机的吗？”  
“这是原则问题。”  
吉尔伽美什也站起来。两人换好鞋子，一前一后地走出家门，走在后面的嬴政关上房门，还顺手反锁了一下。  
“真谨慎。”吉尔伽美什抱起双臂吐槽他。  
“总比忘记关门的好。”嬴政微笑着呛了回去。  
被称为“英雄王”的S级哨兵挑起眉毛，也露出了笑容：“一如既往地牙尖嘴利啊，‘始皇帝’。”  
“彼此彼此吧，‘英雄王’。”代号“始皇帝”的S级向导回敬道，“不然我怎么敢接手你这样的‘烫手山芋’。”  
说得好听。  
吉尔伽美什懒得继续幼稚的互呛，嬴政也没有再说什么，两人在沉默中走出了自家院子。  
他们都清楚这不是什么有选择余地的结果，双方都不过是遵循迦勒底的安排勉强接纳了对方而已。虽然在能力上无可挑剔，但要他们像真正的伴侣那样达到精神上的结合——等下辈子吧。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

同事芥雏子曾经这么形容他们的关系：“就他俩那（消音）臭脾气，又是上面安排的，只能凑合过呗，还能离咋的？”  
“积点口德老芥。”嬴政不知道什么时候笑嘻嘻地出现在了芥雏子的身后，“不然我就安排项羽周末加班。”  
芥雏子想起了周末的出游计划，敢怒不敢言。  
虽然脾气暴躁，但芥雏子其实是个少见的女性A级哨兵，她的向导项羽是个会包揽家务的好男人，间接塑造了芥雏子厨房杀手的属性。不管外人怎么闲言碎语，至少熟悉他们的嬴政知道这两人过得很幸福。  
如果不隔三差五地秀到他面前来就更好了。  
相比起来，虽然名义上也是住一个屋檐下伴侣，但嬴政觉得自己和吉尔伽美什更像是关系一般的室友，因为被迫抬头不见低头见而维持着表面上的基本礼貌。  
确实如芥雏子所说，他们只能凑合着过。  
吃饭的时候两人基本没有交流，点完菜就同时陷入了沉默，连上菜的服务员都看出了不对劲，放下菜就走，连小费都没敢要。  
这大部分得怪吉尔伽美什那张好像随时会因为不爽而放精神体咬人的臭脸，虽然嬴政知道对方不屑于跟普通人动手。  
当然这份傲慢算是他们为数不多的共同点。  
嬴政第一次见到吉尔伽美什是在急诊室外的走廊里。那天下午他突然接到上头发来的紧急消息，说是要他以最快的速度到医疗部门来。部门负责人罗马尼·阿其曼在通话时急得差点咬到舌头。  
“你快点，能多快多快。”  
“我已经在路上了，你别急。”嬴政一边超车一边问道，“到底怎么回事？”  
“是吉尔伽美什。”罗马尼在通讯器的另一头试图用深呼吸来平复心情，但显然效率不高。  
“是我知道的那个吉尔伽美什吗？就那个据说脾气很差的S级哨兵？他怎么了？出事了？”  
“是他。他的任务出了点状况……详细情况等你到了再说，总之他现在非常需要向导。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
说完，嬴政关掉了通讯器，专心开车，以可以算得上低空飞行的速度一路超车冲到了目的地。  
“你可算到了！”罗马尼看他的眼神像看失散多年的亲人，“再不来我们快顶不住了！”  
什么顶不住……  
正当他在心里这么吐槽的时候，离他们不远的墙壁在一阵巨响中坍塌了，几个医护人员被丢了出来。好在他们迅速跑上前查看后，发现几位医护人员并无生命危险。  
“得快点把他们送去治疗……”  
罗马尼话音未落，嬴政抓起他的衣领带着他迅速后退，紧接着一只雄性亚洲狮猛地扑到了他刚才蹲着的位置。失去目标的亚洲狮烦躁地咆哮起来，把头转向了他们所在的方向，做出了准备进攻的姿势。  
嬴政把罗马尼拉起来，也放出了自己的精神体。绿孔雀停在他的肩头，警惕地盯着亚洲狮的一举一动。  
“给我找了个大麻烦啊，阿其曼。”  
“抱歉……但是我们没有别的人选了……”罗马尼躲在他身后说，“能控制住他吗？”  
“如你所说，没有别的人选。”嬴政抚摸着自己精神体的头说道，“只能试试。行了，快点离开现场，别给我增加负担。我会让他尽量远离受伤人员。”  
“你也小心一点。”  
察觉到罗马尼已经离开，嬴政看向出现在亚洲狮傍边的金发青年。他还穿着病号服，看上去神志不太清醒，但来自高阶哨兵的压迫感告诉嬴政他足够危险。  
“久仰了，‘英雄王’。”嬴政不慌不忙地说道，“就让我来看看你是否名副其实吧。”  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王の翻车乃型月特产，政哥哥要早点习惯哦(｢･ω･)｢

“久仰了，‘英雄王’。就让我来看看你是否名副其实吧。”  
这话吉尔伽美什并没有听清楚，只模模糊糊地听见有人在叫他，像是挑衅。因此他没有多想就冲了上去，打算先把声源撂倒再说。  
嗯？躲开了？  
哪里来的杂种，竟敢躲避王的怒火。  
精神体受他的影响发出咆哮，下一刻就扑了上去，想要咬断这不识好歹的家伙的脖子。  
“来的路上听说你出事了，还以为你伤到动不了了呢。”嬴政操纵着自己的精神体挡开他的攻击，露出了满意的笑，“这样很好，很好。”  
他重复说了两次“很好”，面对着一个发狂的顶级哨兵，像是不能更满足了。  
“‘英雄王’只能躺在病床上输液可不是什么我想看到的景象，那也太无趣了。”  
绿孔雀张开翅膀，引吭示威。嬴政知道它和自己一样渴望一场势均力敌的战斗。  
一个向导有这样强烈的战斗欲望是很反常的现象，如果被“塔”监测到了，大概会被终生隔离监控，更何况这个反常的向导等级高达“S”。  
好在嬴政一直很擅长隐藏。笑容是比冷漠更好用面具，他把叫嚣着厮杀的野兽锁进牢笼，粉饰出彬彬有礼的假象，欺骗了周围所有人。  
而今天，野兽出笼了。  
在这等非常情况下，再浓烈的杀意也可以在事后被解读为“正当防卫”。合适的时机，合适的对象，此乃天赐良机，错过是要遭天谴的。  
神志混乱的吉尔伽美什可不知道他在想什么，嬴政也不和他多费口舌，精神体早在本体有所动作前结束了试探式的交锋。  
医疗部门的走廊对于一场酣畅淋漓的战斗来说未免过于狭窄，束手束脚的感觉可不太好，日后上面那群缺德的老家伙说不定还会找他们要赔偿。  
唔，那就换场地吧。  
嬴政闪身躲开吉尔伽美什又一次的攻击，趁机抓住他的胳膊，使劲一拽，强迫他与自己对视。  
两人赤红的眼睛里在这一刻只装得下对方。  
吉尔伽美什凝视着这双带给他奇怪熟悉感的眼睛，混沌不清的大脑迟迟无法找出有效的信息。  
然后天旋地转。  
嬴政成功潜入了吉尔伽美什的精神图景，如果对方尚还清醒，他会在第一时间被“弹”出来，甚至根本无法进入此地。但现在，他很轻松地来到了这里。  
是不是有点太轻松了？  
一阵夹杂着沙尘的热风吹来，嬴政眯起眼睛环顾四周——他正站在一个山丘上，这里植被的覆盖率并不高，空气干燥。山丘下是一片广阔的平原，而这平原之上、在他目力所及的尽头是一座城。  
那是只存在于传说和残缺泥板中的古老王国，是掩埋于风沙下的黄金都市，是后人梦中的伊甸园——那是乌鲁克城。  
同一时间，吉尔伽美什在王座上缓缓睁开了眼，一股无名的焦躁在他心底蔓延开来。  
在他的城里，一直以来他就是律法，一切尽在他掌控之中，可眼下竟有不服从于他的人出现了，就在他眼皮底下。  
不可饶恕。  
他要惩罚这个杂种，唯有如此才能向那人证明乌鲁克的一切都归他所有，即便是入侵者也必须臣服。  
突然出现在王座前的嬴政发现自己好像玩脱了，吉尔伽美什的表情看上去不太妙，让他联想起酝酿着暴风雨阴沉天空。  
吉尔伽美什赤裸的上身布满红色的神纹，下身着金甲，手臂上缠绕着金色的锁链。嬴政这时候还有精力在心里吐槽对方看样子是真的很喜欢金色。  
当然很快他就顾不上胡思乱想了。  
眨眼的瞬间，那双充斥着怒火的赤瞳已近在咫尺，对方毫不客气地掐住了他的脖子，再一眨眼，刚才的大厅和王座都消失了，他们一起跌倒在一张柔软到夸张的大床上。  
吉尔伽美什的双膝跪在他身体两侧，手依然没有放开他的脖子，并且有越掐越紧的趋势，从他的角度只能看见对方面无表情的脸和他们头顶重重叠叠的纱帐。  
金色的王俯下身，繁复的项链随他的动作在相撞中叮当作响，嬴政却被那对点缀着红宝石的耳环吸引了注意。  
不知什么时候两人身上的装束都发生了变化。吉尔伽美什身上的金甲不见了，取而代之的是有着宽大衣袖的红色外袍，其下的白衣领口大敞。  
忙着从钳制中挣脱的嬴政没有注意到自己原本的衣物被轻薄的纱取代了。在终于他甩开对方扼住自己咽喉的手后，才后知后觉地发现气氛好像有些微妙。  
他看看身上穿了跟没穿一样的薄纱，又看看周围的纱帐和软枕，再看看吉尔伽美什——从他进入精神图景起就一直怒气冲冲的吉尔伽美什竟然在笑。  
看着对方逐渐靠近的脸，他心里忽然冒出了一个荒唐的设想。  
等等，不是吧？不是他想的那样吧？  
吉尔伽美什才懒得管他在想什么，他把入侵者带到自己的床上当然是为了向这不知好歹的杂种宣示主权。  
而宣示主权的方式有很多种。  
他本就任性妄为惯了，当然不会在乎对权力一次微不足道的滥用。这是他的城，他本该如此。  
“咔哒”一声响过后，嬴政发现自己的手腕上多了一道金色的束缚，黄金的镣铐精美得像一只用作装饰的臂环——就像吉尔伽美什手臂上那只一样。  
“喂喂，不是吧？你还有这种恶趣味？”嬴政试着动了动手腕，在发现这玩意儿根本没有任何缺口或缝隙之后索性放弃了挣扎。  
虽然他很早就看过有关吉尔伽美什的材料，但其中可没有任何一行提及‘英雄王’性癖。  
这家伙私底下不会有什么奇奇怪怪的爱好吧？  
察觉到入侵者的平静，吉尔伽美什皱起眉，感到自身的威严受到了冒犯。  
竟敢在王的玉体面前兴致缺缺，此乃不敬。  
在这股不悦的驱动下，精神图景做出了反应，空气一阵轻微的扭曲后，嬴政不适地扭动了一下双腿，热潮在瞬间席卷全身，就连呼吸时吐出的气流都是炽热的。  
禁锢双腕的镣铐上延伸出了锁链同床柱相连，这下他是真的走不了了。  
满意于入侵者呼吸的节奏变得混乱，吉尔伽美什在对方的颈侧轻轻嗅了嗅。  
嬴政只觉得他这个动作像进食前的野兽，让他想起了那只亚洲狮，精神体果然是本体的映射，教科书诚不欺我。  
啊，还有下一句，精神图景就是完全的个人领域，在这里，任何外来者都要服从主人的意志，换言之，是属于个体的世界。  
当他想起这回事儿的时候，吉尔伽美什正蛮不讲理地分开他的双腿，跪在其间，缠绕在双臂上的锁链像蛇一样攀上他的腿，冰凉的金属和发热的皮肤相触，激得他不住地颤抖。  
锁链游走于他的腰间和胸前，带着主人的恶意挑逗刺激，在这不正常的热潮下，他身体的每一处都敏感得可怕，任何微小的触感都被无限放大。他能听见吉尔伽美什低低的哼笑，能感受到锁链移动时每一节之间的碰撞摩擦。  
简直像极了刚觉醒还没学会排除外界干扰的哨兵。这家伙到底做了什么？  
吉尔伽美什现在心情很好，好到能笑出声来。他甚至愿意屈尊去亲吻这大胆的入侵者。对方的唇在情欲的灼烧下轻轻颤抖，滚烫的鲜血在薄薄的皮肤下流淌，散发着叫人难耐的热度，让他忍不住在亲吻的同时粗暴地啃噬。  
“唔……”  
这笨蛋王是没学过接吻吗？怎么跟野兽似的又舔又咬？  
任性的王满意地舔舐从他唇上渗出的血珠，用带着血丝的舌尖划过他的喉结和锁骨，在他的颈上留下淡红的线，最后在他胸前停下，顺着一侧的乳粒暧昧地打圈。  
他忍不住挺起腰，被热潮烧成浆糊的大脑已经无法分辨出这一行为在对方看来，无疑就是把自己送上门来。  
带着黏液的冰凉物体像活物一样在他下身滑动，蹭过他大腿根处，接着毫不犹豫地探进了穴口。  
“呜。”  
凭借着黏液的润滑，这奇怪的物体很快就能自如地进出了，它像是摸清了他的身体构造，时不时地在那一点上按压但又不过多地停留于此，恶意地让他无法登上顶峰，如此反反复复。  
第二个类似的物体在这时也试探着进入了穴口，它们毫无节奏和规律可言地进进出出，一点点地开拓着狭窄的通道。  
然后它们忽然同时离开了，另一样对他敏感得皮肤而言称得上炽热的物体抵上了开拓好的穴口，没受到什么像样的阻碍就捅了进去，也不给他一点缓冲适应的时间就不客气地快速进进出出，混账得很。  
一时间他仿佛溺水之人，只能随着汹涌的海浪起起伏伏，呜咽声不受控制地从喉咙里溢出，生理性的泪水不住地滑落。  
模模糊糊的，他似乎又听见了吉尔伽美什的笑声，低低的，带着某种类似掌控一切的笃定，这是属于王的运筹帷幄。  
嬴政被这笑声激怒了。  
他们之间该有战斗，该有鲜血和厮杀，该有兵戈相撞的声音。臣服是不存在的选项。  
他调动起精神力，黄金的镣铐在攻击下碎裂，他猛地坐起身，一把将那让人火大的王按倒在被褥和软枕间。  
金发男人眨了眨眼，似乎还没回过神来，一时看上去竟有点无辜。  
“呼……混账……”嬴政喘息着怒目而视，“你给我看清楚了……别把我跟玩物混为一谈……”  
“你，是谁？”吉尔伽美什终于开口了，像是才看清面前的人，带着困惑去抚摸对方盛怒的面容。  
“我是……”  
话音未落，精神图景又是一阵扭曲，嬴政知道这是迟到的防御机制开始排斥他这个外来者了。  
不过，在离开前再搞点事情还是够的。  
于是他埋头在对方耳边笑着说道：“我是你·的·向·导。”  
接着，他在吉尔伽美什怀疑的目光中消失了。  
罗马尼来收拾残局的时候之前到两个人同时倒在地上，嬴政还发着高热，只好指挥在场的医护人员把两人都抬回病房。  
在意识回归身体后，嬴政从病床上猛地坐了起来，吉尔伽美什就躺在他旁边的床上。  
他走到对方床边，凝视着金发青年的睡脸，低声说道：“吉尔伽美什，这事儿还没完。”  
来日方长。  
——————————————————  
第二天，嬴政又接到了罗马尼的电话。  
“这又是怎么了？”  
“额……嗯……怎么说呢……”医疗部门负责人吞吞吐吐地半天没说出任何有用的信息。  
“有话快讲。”  
“是这样的。”罗马尼说，“那天在你和吉尔伽美什昏迷的时候，仪器检测到你们的契合度高得可怕，所以……做好闪婚的准备吧，我先挂了。”  
嬴政听着通讯器里传来的“嘟——嘟——”的声音，突然就想去问问不靠谱的老妈，是不是小时候找什么高人给自己的嘴开过光。  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

那天事情的全程大概只有嬴政清楚，罗马尼带人来收拾残局的时候已经什么都结束了。而事件的另一个当事人吉尔伽美什则根本不记得发生了什么，醒来得知的第一件事就是“塔”给他安排了向导。  
任何人在一觉醒来后发现自己“被结婚”了都会生气的，更何况是吉尔伽美什。  
于是嬴政来看他的时候他正对着通讯器大骂对面是“没脑子的杂种”，也只有他才敢这么骂“塔”的高层了。  
“听够了没？”他随手断开通讯，盯着站在门口的嬴政说道，“你是谁？”  
“你不知道吗？”嬴政故作苦恼的皱了皱眉，说道，“我以为你看过资料了。”  
“谁要看那群老东西准备的材料。”吉尔伽美什“哼”了一声，“要么自报家门，要么快点从我眼前消失。”  
“那么就容我做个自我介绍吧。我叫嬴政。”嬴政推了推眼镜笑着说，“是你的向导。”  
“就是你吗？”  
吉尔伽美惊讶地挑眉，这才正视起眼前一直微笑着的男人。  
“失望吗？”  
“不，勉强过关了。”  
嬴政举起手中的纸盒向他示意：“那我可以进来了吗？一直提着这东西站在门口还挺尴尬的，已经有好几个路过的护士小姑娘盯着我看了。”  
“那是什么啊……看上去像小女孩会排长队买的限量甜品。”吉尔伽美什吐槽道，“行了，你进来吧。”  
“还真是甜品……”嬴政在他床边的椅子坐下，把纸盒放在床头柜上，“来的时候路过了一家新开的店，试吃之后发现味道挺不错的就顺手买来了，你要吃吗？”  
吉尔伽美什看着他打开纸盒说道：“作为见面礼未免有些寒酸了吧？”  
“那你要不要吃？”嬴政一边问，一边将一把小勺子递到他面前。  
吉尔伽美什毫不犹豫地接过，回答道：“当然要。”  
对方这副样子让嬴政想起了芥雏子家的猫。  
我这算是……投喂成功了？  
“太小了，这么一点怎么够吃。”吉尔伽美什叼着勺子毫不客气地说，“就没有大份吗？”  
……连投喂过后不屑的眼神和再来一份的要求都一模一样。  
“抱歉，我没想过你这么喜欢。”嬴政笑着说，“毕竟你自己也说这是小女孩才会买的东西。”  
嘴挺利索。  
吉尔伽美什觉得有点意外——本以为这人是上头那群老东西派来监视他，现在看来可能性不大。  
“我这不是不想负了你的好意吗？”他把勺子扔回摊开的纸盒里，“毕竟是你特·地·买·来·的嘛。”  
“那还真是谢谢你的大度了。”嬴政维持着脸上的笑容回应道。  
准备进门的罗马尼默默地把跨出去的脚收了回来。  
嗯，不是很想夹在这两个人中间。  
“阿其曼你站门口干嘛？”  
病房里的两个人同时开口问他，对视一眼之后又一致地移开视线，脸上写满了嫌弃。  
“嗯……我是来通知的。”罗马尼站在门口小声说道，“吉尔伽美什你如果没什么不适的话，一个星期以后就能出院了，这一个星期是观察期，你好好休息，我还有事先走了。”  
说完他头也不回地跑掉了。  
病房里两个被他当做洪水猛兽的人陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

那之后嬴政隔一天就会来看望吉尔伽美什，虽然每次去几乎都在和对方斗嘴，但好歹没真的撕破脸。  
经过几天的相处，双方不说对彼此知根知底，但怎么说也有了点基本的认识——反正都不是什么省油的灯。  
说是斗嘴，其实两个人的交流更类似于不着痕迹的相互试探，不过在表面上看起来其乐融融，够糊弄监控就是了。  
总要做做样子。  
出院后一个月，由于两人在“谁搬进谁家”这件事上迟迟无法达成一致，干脆一起买了栋新房子，在装修陆陆续续完成后，开始了正式的同居生活。  
“塔”的高层似乎恨不得亲自给他们举办婚礼，在吉尔伽美什出院前就让人办理好了一切手续，只差他们亲自点击一下屏幕上的“确认”按钮。  
说实话，不只吉尔伽美什，更早得知消息的嬴政都被这半强迫的行径弄得有点火大。  
“‘塔’什么时候兼职月老了？”嬴政一边用能戳坏屏幕的力度摁下确定键，一边咬牙切齿地说道。  
“是东方神话里管婚姻的神吗？”  
“你知道？”  
“猜的。”吉尔伽美什又往嘴里塞了一口蛋糕，随手点下确定键，把他那台特别定制的黄金平板电脑扔在了一边。  
同居之后两人之间的火药味反倒没一开始那么重了，毕竟住在同一屋檐下，虽然房子够大，但每天还是抬头不见低头见，总是剑拔弩张的也太累人了。  
“吃好了？”嬴政看着吉尔伽美什面前剩下的饭菜问他。  
“嗯。”  
“行，那准备回去了。”  
吉尔伽美什扔给他一张卡，说道：“我还有事，先走了，你去付个帐。”  
“我带了卡……”  
“那下次吃饭用你的。”  
虽然两人都不缺钱，但嬴政一时之间还是被他这随手扔卡的操作弄得沉默了几秒钟，而吉尔伽美什本人已经打着电话走远了。  
“啧。”  
嬴政拿着他那张金灿灿的卡去付了账，把卡塞进了衣兜里，也离开了餐厅。  
他没什么急事，不打算马上回家，而是沿着公路漫步，越往前走，道路两旁的高楼和行人就越少，大概四十多分钟后，公路两侧已经没有什么高大的建筑物了。四周十分安静，只有偶尔经过的车辆发出的声响。  
“出来吧，可以尽情地飞一会儿了。”  
伴随着他的话，精神体绿孔雀鸣叫着飞向了天空，它长长的尾羽在空中划过，就像金鱼的尾鳍随着轻柔的水流摆动，颈上鳞片似的羽毛在夕阳的余晖里折射出金色的光。  
这一带比较空旷，又离家不算太远，搬进新家后他常来这里，带着精神体“放风”——室内对大型鸟类来说可不就是监狱吗？  
绿孔雀在他头顶盘旋，精神体的愉悦让他的心情也跟着轻松了很多。他迈着轻快的步伐继续向前。  
再过半个小时就回去吧。吉尔伽美什不知道去哪儿了，应该会晚些回来，把客厅里的灯给他留着好了。  
他这么琢磨着。  
吉尔伽美什也会像他这样带着精神体“遛弯”吗？就算是猫科动物也会想偶尔撒个欢的吧？更何况是大型猫科动物。  
嬴政试图想象对方和亚洲狮玩球的场景。  
唔，算了，有点想象不出来。  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

吉尔伽美什回家的时候已是深夜，考虑到自己的向导大概早就睡了，他动用哨兵的控制力，尽可能小声地打开了门。  
嗯？客厅里的灯怎么还亮着？  
他换好拖鞋，轻手轻脚地走过客厅。等他走到卧室门前，才意识到自己没关客厅的灯。他站在门口想了想，放出了自己的精神体。  
亚洲狮无声地越过沙发，抬起右前肢熟练地拍下了开关。  
没有意识到自己又一次滥用了精神体，吉尔伽美什没有再多想，进卧室休息了。  
第二天早晨，嬴政在餐桌上见到了吉尔伽美什。对方喝着黑咖啡，随意放在桌面上的手机套着金色的壳子，餐盘里是略微有些焦了的煎蛋。他落座时，烤面包机“叮”的一声弹出了烤好的几片烤好的面包。  
“挺会挑时间。”吉尔伽美什放下杯子，把面包取出来放在他们面前的空餐盘里。  
嬴政瞧了瞧他盘子里的煎蛋，又看了看烤好的面包，说道：“今天没糊锅？恭喜。”  
“那也没你的份。”吉尔伽美什用餐刀把煎蛋一分为二，不客气地回应到，“自己去弄。”  
“行。”嬴政拿起两片面包走向厨房，半途转头问正在手机屏幕上不停戳戳点点的男人，“你是不是在煎蛋的时候看手机去了？”  
不然怎么会焦？  
“是，老妈。”吉尔伽美什把煎蛋咽下，白了他一眼。  
嬴政看着扔在洗碗池里的平底锅说道：“我想也是。”  
啧，还得先洗。  
等他做好早餐回到餐桌旁，吉尔伽美什已经吃完了煎蛋，嘴里正叼着涂了果酱的半块面包拿着手机飞快地回消息。  
这人在外面不是挺顾及形象的吗？  
嬴政放下盘子，去咖啡机前给自己接了一杯咖啡。这台机器和咖啡豆都是吉尔伽美什买的，用他的话来说“没有上好咖啡的早晨未免太过寒酸”。而嬴政也乐得每天蹭上一杯能满足英雄王刁钻口味的咖啡。  
“啊对了，卡忘还你了。”  
“反正都在家里，晚点还我也无所谓。”  
“倒也是。”  
嬴政想起了吉尔伽美什数量惊人的藏品和收藏室杂乱无章的“壮观”景象，一时间觉得还不如自己替他保管着。  
“你又在乱想些什么？”吉尔伽美什瞪了他一眼。  
“在想你壮观的收藏室。”说完，嬴政咬下了一口夹着煎蛋和生菜的三明治。  
“我怎么听着不像是赞美啊？对我的藏品有意见？”  
“岂敢岂敢。”  
“我有没有说过你拐弯抹角提醒我收拾房间这一点也很像老妈子？”  
“嗯，说过很多次了。”嬴政微笑着说的同时把保鲜膜揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶，“顺带一提，作为你的向导，我觉得你该接受疏导了。”  
吉尔伽美什打字的手顿了一下，回答道：“晚上回家再说。”  
“白天没问题吗？”  
“我不是玻璃做的，少多管闲事。”说完，他把手机揣进衣兜，又把餐盘丢进洗碗池，出门了。  
嬴政目送他摔门而去，心里想的是吉尔伽美什什么时候才能学会爱护自家财物。下次门坏了就刷他的卡。  
以及，他好像又把钥匙忘桌上了。  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

吉尔伽美什直到下午站在家门口的时候才发现自己忘带钥匙了。  
他恼火地抓了抓头发，想着要不然去酒店凑合一夜算了。然而就在他这么想的同时，身后传来了脚步声——是某个此刻他最不想见到的人。  
“哟，又忘带钥匙啊？”嬴政两手插在外套衣兜里，话里的幸灾乐祸都快溢出来了。  
“闭嘴吧你。”吉尔伽美什往旁边退了两步，“赶紧去开门。”  
“是是。”嬴政一边拉长声音说话，一边故意在他面前用手指转钥匙，“谁让我记得带钥匙呢？”  
吉尔伽美什不太想理他。  
两人一前一后地进门，先进门的嬴政没有开灯，他站在黑黢黢的玄关里，看着吉尔伽美什关上门。  
“干什么？开灯啊？”  
“我倒是认为黑暗对你更舒适。”嬴政抱起双臂打量他，“你快过载了吧？”  
“啧，那也别拦在这儿。”  
吉尔伽美什没有正面否定他，仅凭这一点就能断定情况已经比他想象的要糟糕。  
他一言不发地径直走进吉尔伽美什的卧室，途中差点打翻了架子上的装饰品，那是他四处旅行寻找人生第二春的母亲寄来的纪念品，说是一定要放在新家里——作为“新婚礼物”。  
吉尔伽美什紧跟着进入了房间。  
“病号躺床上去。”嬴政毫不客气地坐在对方的椅子上发号施令。  
“少命令我。”  
“闭好眼睛。”  
“啧。”  
吉尔伽美什不情不愿地闭上眼睛，在相对安静且昏暗舒适的环境中渐渐放松。向导的手指轻轻触碰他的太阳穴，就像精神触手在它的精神图景外试探着触碰。  
“放松，我需要进去。”  
话虽如此，精神图景可不是人人都能随意进出的地方，至少吉尔伽美什不记得自己让谁进来过。又折腾了好一会儿，他的精神壁垒才松开一丝缝隙。嬴政抓紧时机溜了进去。  
睁开眼又是熟悉的城市，只不过这次他好端端地站在城门口，无人把守的城门缓缓地向他敞开，不知为何，他好像从这扇门上看出了些别扭的意思。  
这对吉尔伽美什来说已是难得的友好了，要是看到他挑眉的动作，对方说不定会指责他不识抬举。  
城门“敞开”了仅够一人通过的开口，他在心里叹了口气，还是从这缝隙里走了进去。或许他该感谢“英雄王”没有让他侧着身进门。  
城市里空无一人，却处处充满了有人在此生活的痕迹——像是刚出炉的食物，或是挂在门上、由鲜花编成的花环。  
吉尔伽美什对这座城市的想象细致得令人惊讶，他甚至能感受到城中和平安逸的氛围，生活在这里的居民一定有着单纯的幸福。  
也因此，那一丝不和谐格外醒目。  
从进入精神图景就一直停在他肩上的绿孔雀鸣叫一声拍打着翅膀向某处飞去。  
就是那里。  
嬴政跟着自己的精神体一路小跑，在神塔前发现了几个被烟雾笼罩着的黑影。黑影对着神塔发出阵阵低吼，没有在第一时间发现他和精神体。  
那里面是有什么吗？  
“虽然很好奇，不过看样子得优先清理杂兵啊。”  
嬴政话音未落，其中一个黑影突然向他扑来，他只来得及抬头看了它一眼，绿孔雀便飞扑而来，利爪撕扯开了黑影似乎是头颅的部位。  
在精神体的鸣叫中，精神触手将它彻底四分五裂。  
有了前车之鉴，剩下的黑影一时不敢上前。  
“所以说，野兽就是野兽。”嬴政说道，“以为不进攻就能苟延残喘吗？”  
在得到吉尔伽美什准许的情况下，他在这里的权限比上一次搞了不知道多少——剩下的所有黑影在一瞬间被无形的力量撕成了碎片。  
“赶紧消失吧，我还赶时间，哨兵过载可不是闹着玩的。”  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

清理掉黑影，四周又陷入了宁静。嬴政一步步朝着神塔的方向走去，越是靠近，越是能感觉到一股无形的阻力。  
是吉尔伽美什下意识在排斥他靠近这里吗？  
那可更叫他好奇了。  
永无止境的好奇心可是科研的必备素质，而嬴政一向自认是个合格的科研人员。  
于是他继续前进，在逐渐变强的阻力中攀登阶梯，接近终点时他不得不动用全部的精神力来抵抗这股排斥他的阻力。  
迈上最后一级阶梯时，他甚至需要停下来，双手撑住膝盖，弯腰喘息。而那颗充满探究欲的心仍在催促他上前一探究竟。  
待呼吸平缓下来，他直起腰，缓步向前。就在他的手快碰到泥土制成的墙面时，一只裹挟着黑雾的生物猛地向他扑来，强有力的前肢按压住他的肩膀，利爪划破衣物，进而扎进了血肉里。  
他花了一些时间才辨认出这是吉尔伽美什的精神体。  
亚洲狮身上缠绕着被雾气所笼罩的、如同绳索般的黑影。这猛兽在压制住他之后再没有进一步的攻击举动，似乎只是想阻止他进入神塔。它看上去有些不安和烦躁，缠绕其身的黑影大概是罪魁祸首。  
嬴政注视着它，艰难地想要抬起右手。注意到他的动作，它低低的咆哮以示警告，但还是松开了对他右肩的压制。  
感到那只压着肩膀的前肢挪开了，他顺利地抬起右手，忍着疼痛抚摸它的侧脸。亚洲狮被他的动作吸引了注意，配合地蹭了蹭他的手。  
与此同时，在上空盘旋的绿孔雀俯冲下来，锋利的爪子擒住亚洲狮身上缠绕的黑影，双翅一振，又将它带回了空中——那竟是一条裹挟着黑雾的蛇。  
在精神体将它撕碎的时候，他的意识猛地回到了现实。  
他嗅到了一丝血腥味。  
吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛，瞥了他渗血的肩膀一眼，说道：“你的好奇心过于旺盛了。”  
嬴政侧头去看自己的伤口，笑着回到：“谁让我是科研人员。”  
“行了，快去处理一下。”  
这血腥味简直是在对哨兵敏锐的嗅觉进行大规模轰炸，吉尔伽美什皱着眉侧过身背对着自己受伤的向导。  
“是是是。”嬴政站起来，打开墙上空气循环系统的开关，“我出去了，你好好休息。”  
待他关上房门，吉尔伽美什才在被窝里小声低估道：“多管闲事的白痴……”  
差不多同一时间，医疗部门的实习生藤丸立香结束了一天（当牛做马）的实习生活，累得只想快点回家，倒在自己柔软的床上躺尸回血。  
医疗部门的负责人是个脾气相当好的青年，但是一旦涉及工作，这个人就会变成超级严厉的魔鬼，立香一度怀疑他是双重人格。  
“哈？你在想什么呢？”罗马尼在听她吞吞吐吐地说完后，气得捏她的脸。事后立香用了两块草莓蛋糕才把他哄好。  
胡思乱想中，她已经走到了家门口。  
走进自家院子，她发现修剪整齐的草坪好像被什么人踩过了，顺着痕迹来到了被几株高大的植物遮蔽的角落。  
她使劲揉了揉眼睛，以为自己看花了。  
“哎？女孩子？”  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

罗马尼最近有点头疼。  
首先是他的实习生无端翘班了。其次是某S级向导仗着权限够高一次性请假了一星期，导致他负责的项目一团乱麻，甚至有新来的实习生糊里糊涂地跑到了医疗部门。  
“你走错了……”罗马尼今天不知道第几次说道。  
他怀疑嬴政是不是故意给了他们错误的地址，好让他去照看这几个新来的孩子，顺便折腾一下他。  
对，他肯定是故意的。  
还有他翘班的实习生，这次别想用蛋糕蒙混过关！  
还不知道可能没办法复制上次成功经验的藤丸立香打了个喷嚏。她从一包随意扔在在床头柜上的抽纸里抽出一张，擦了擦鼻子，又把用过的纸团成一团，扔向隔得老远的垃圾桶。  
纸团稳稳落进桶中，她握紧拳头小声欢呼：“耶，十分！谢谢！”  
说完她才发现，床上刚刚醒来的女孩用一种充满好奇和探究的眼神看着她。  
好，好丢人。  
藤丸立香想把脸埋进被子里当鸵鸟，但女孩并没有发现她的窘迫，反而睁大了眼睛盯着她看。  
“你在做什么？”  
正在她绞尽脑汁地思考怎么开口的时候，女孩反倒先说话了。  
“啊……怎么说，你看，这个扔垃圾的动作不是很像投篮之类的运动吗？隔的这么远扔进去了还挺有成就感的……”她比划着对女孩说。  
总觉得越抹越黑了……  
“我也想试试。”女孩出乎她意料地笑了起来，见她没在第一时间回答，又小心翼翼地问到，“可以吗？前辈。”  
唔……突然叫什么前辈啊……  
藤丸立香觉得自己脸有点热，跟发烧了似的。她低着头拿过床头柜上的抽纸包递给女孩，小声说道：“当然可以。”  
另一边，请假一星期的某人披着睡袍倚着卧室的门框，瞧着自己起晚的同居人匆忙地冲过客厅准备出门。  
就在对方已经换好一只鞋的时候，嬴政才不慌不忙地叫住他。  
“干嘛？”吉尔伽美什不耐烦地问，“有话快说。”  
他的向导像是诚心想气他，故意停顿了一会儿，巧妙地把握好时机，在他发火的前一刻说道：“我去请了一个星期的假……连带你的份一起。”  
在他愣住的时候，对方还在火上浇油：“哎呀，你是不知道，我一说你状态不好，那假批得可快了，感觉下次我就是请半个月也能秒批哎。”  
吉尔伽美什突然很想跟他打一架。  
作为向导嬴政自然能感知到他的情绪波动，出于爱护家具的考量，他主动发出了和解的信号：“我昨天买了零食，要吃吗？”  
“你是小孩吗？”吉尔伽美什并不领情。  
“冰箱里有你爱吃的蛋糕。”  
“啧。”  
“我还帮你套了保鲜袋，绝对没串味。”嬴政跟他拍胸脯保证，“就在饮料旁边。”  
“你买的？”吉尔伽美什换回拖鞋，走到冰箱前，拉开柜门果然看到了蛋糕和饮料。  
“昨天请了假，回家的时候顺路，就去买了。”嬴政一只手撑住脸，胳膊肘支在楼梯的栏杆上说道，“有你喜欢的吗？”  
吉尔伽美什从冰箱里拿出蛋糕放在一旁的桌子上，又拿出饮料。他没有回答，反而问道：“别的零食你放哪儿了？”  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

等立香意识到的时候，她已经和这陌生的女孩一起“祸害”完了一整包抽纸。  
她看着装满纸团的垃圾桶陷入了沉默。  
女孩看看她，又看了看垃圾桶。  
“我给你造成困扰了吗？”她捏住被子的边缘，小声问道，“很抱歉。”  
立香连忙摆手：“没有没有，一包抽纸而已，比起这个，你看上去有精神多了，这样就好。”  
女孩仔细地观察着她脸上的表情，像是在确认她是否有生气的迹象。  
“不过……”她挠挠头，嘀咕着补充了一句，“太浪费纸啦……”  
“浪费……会被惩罚吗？”  
立香被她的话逗笑了：“惩罚这个说法太夸张啦。”  
这时她的通讯器响了起来，声音大到把两人都吓了一跳。手忙脚乱的立香没有发现女孩的眼睛在一瞬间变成了耀眼的金色。  
“你好？”  
“一点都不好！”通讯器对面的罗马尼气得想顺着信号来抓人：“藤丸立香！你跑哪儿去了？！”  
“呜，抱歉。”  
“无端翘班这种行为没有下次！”  
“知，知道了。”  
呜哇，医生好像真的很生气……明天要不要索性接着翘班啊……  
“明天敢接着翘班就等着实习不通过吧。”  
“是！”  
他怎么知道我在想什么，呜。  
“好了，先不跟你计较翘班的事情。”罗马尼顿了顿，说道，“有件事交给你。”  
“啊？”  
挂掉电话后，立香把通讯器往床头柜上一扔，向后倒在了椅子的靠背上长吁短叹。  
“发生什么了？”  
“翘班被逮到了……”  
立香不情不愿地站起来，去找自己的医疗箱。换好制服准备出门前，她想起还不知道女孩的名字。于是她穿着拖鞋又折返回房间门口，扒着门框问道：“啊，我还不知道你叫什么名字呢？我叫藤丸立香，你呢？”  
女孩愣了一下，很快又露出笑容回答道：“我是马修，马修·基列莱特。”  
立香出门的时候，嬴政和吉尔伽美什正窝在沙发上吃零食。  
准确的说，一边吃零食一边看剧/玩游戏。  
嬴政在广告出现的间隙会旁观吉尔伽美什在游戏里大杀四方，吉尔伽美什在游戏加载的时候也会对电视剧的情节发表评论。  
“啧，这男主角也太差劲了吧。”他从嬴政手上的薯片桶里摸出一片，泄愤似的“咔嗞咔嗞”几下吃掉，“女主角是傻子吗？”  
嬴政摇了摇薯片桶，说道：“谁知道呢？说起来你今天连着赢了……多少局来着？”  
门铃在吉尔伽美什回答前响起。  
两人对视一眼，都不是很想去开门。在门铃第二次响起时，嬴政放下零食，无奈地说：“行吧行吧，我去开门，你把零食收拾一下。”  
门外站着一个身穿医疗部门制服的女孩，嬴政估摸着是罗马尼派来的。  
“真是的，又不是什么重伤。”嬴政一边嘀咕着一边开门，“还专门让小姑娘跑一趟。”  
立香有点忐忑，虽然给自己的开门的人笑得很和蔼。  
“您，您好。我是医疗部门的藤丸立香。”  
“是阿其曼让你来的吧。”嬴政说，“不用紧张，也不是什么夸张的伤口，其实不该麻烦你专程跑一趟的。”  
虽然对方话是这么说，不过立香还是帮他重新清理了伤口，上了点药。如他所说，并不是很夸张的伤口，甚至没有影响肩部的正常活动。但是……  
“您是养了什么体型比较大的宠物吗？”立香问道。  
“啊呀，大型宠物吗？”嬴政看了一眼吉尔伽美什，“这确实是呢。”  
吉尔伽美什瞪了他一眼。  
立香觉得自己在发光，包扎好伤口就道别离开了，她总觉得此地不宜久留。  
“哎，该让那小姑娘带点吃的再走的。”嬴政有点遗憾地说，“她是个向导吧。”  
“不仅如此。”吉尔伽美什看上去有点不爽，“她身上有哨兵的味道。”  
“这就是你一直没给她好脸色的原因吗？”  
“不然呢？”金发哨兵抱着靠枕发牢骚，“我干嘛跟她过不去。”  
哨兵过剩的领地意识啊……  
嬴政在心里叹气，去打开了客厅的空气循环系统。  
他不知道的是，那股哨兵的气息跟吉尔伽美什认识的某人有惊人的相似之处。  
TBC


	11. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是发生在他们已经正式结合之后的故事，一个毫无逻辑且只有尾气的流水账

事情发生得很突然，但也算是早有预兆——简单来说，嬴政感冒了，并且发起了高烧。  
之所以说早有预兆，是因为这人一头扎进工作熬了几天的夜，也没把阴雨天的气温骤降当回事儿，懒得加衣服。  
所以现在他捂着厚棉被躺在床上，自家哨兵正用一种奇特的眼神打量自己，就差把“你居然会感冒”这句话用粗马克笔写在脸上了。  
“你那是什么眼神？”嬴政有点不爽，“我又不是机器当然会感冒。”  
“嗯……话是这么讲。”吉尔伽美什还在打量他，“但你会因为这种理由生病，还是很奇妙啊。”  
说完，他把手在放在对方发烫的额头上，惊讶地挑起了眉毛。  
“闭嘴，我知道你想说什么，给我憋回去。”  
嬴政觉得自己的体温在吉尔伽美什遗憾地叹气之后又上升了一点。  
“我给阿其曼打了电话，这点小毛病，大概会让立香过来。”吉尔伽美什拿起床边的杯子说道，“应该快到了，我去给你接杯水。”  
“哦。”嬴政窝在被子里，声音闷闷的。  
等吉尔伽美什再次返回床边的时候，他已经睡着了。  
吉尔伽美什把水杯放在床头柜上，拿出手机，打开前几天立香推荐的软件，给自己睡着的向导拍照。  
“噗呲。”  
这些滤镜简直太好玩了，他一边憋笑，一边不停换不同的滤镜拍照，放在平常，他那总是习惯于掌控一切的向导肯定早就笑着把照片连带软件一起删掉了。  
哦不对，他可能连偷拍的机会都没有，结合后的哨兵在向导面前哪儿来的隐私。  
“你在干什么？”嬴政忽然睁开一只眼问他，“什么事值得你这么高兴？”  
吉尔伽美什快速摁下锁屏键，面对自家向导怀疑的目光笑得特别开心：“你猜？”  
“我猜反正不是什么好事……啧，之后再清算。”  
高烧带来的疲倦让他很快又迷迷糊糊地睡着了，若不是哨兵的情绪波动，想必他根本不会中途醒来。  
吉尔伽美什看着他侧身蜷曲的睡姿，脑子里突然闪过了一个想法。  
他唤出自己的精神体。亚洲狮灵活地跃上宽大的床，在嬴政的身侧躺了下来。睡梦中的人感觉到身旁多了个毛茸茸的东西，想也不想地就当作抱枕搂进了怀里——  
藤丸立香走进房间的时候看到的就是这副景象。  
“您好。”  
吉尔伽美什朝她比了个噤声的动作，手机上的拍照软件还没来得及关上，立香很快认出了那是前几天自己推荐给他的。  
立香叹了口气，放轻脚步来到床边。  
“并不是很严重的问题。”在一番检查后，她对吉尔伽美什小声说道，“以他的身体素质，吃几天药就好了，需要的药我都有带来。”  
“嗯，那就好。”  
她看看床上抱着哨兵精神体睡得很沉的人，再看看收起笑容清点药物的吉尔伽美什，那种觉得自己在发光的熟悉感觉又来了。  
“那我就不多打扰了。”她迫不及待地向对方道别离开。  
她离开后，吉尔伽美什从她留下的药里选出一次需要的量，放在一个药瓶的盖子里，又把盖子放在床头柜上的水杯旁边。  
他拿起水杯，发现水已经凉了。  
“唔……”睡梦中的人嘀咕着动了动。  
吉尔伽美什放下水杯，按着他的肩膀轻轻摇了摇，说道：“醒醒，起来吃药了。”  
嬴政嘟囔了一声，也不知道醒没醒。  
“水凉了，我去给你加点热水。”  
说完，他起身准备离开，但有什么东西阻碍了他的动作。他一低头，看见某人的手正抓着自己的衣角。于是他又坐回床边的椅子上，俯身前倾去观察对方的状态。  
嬴政不知道什么时候翻了个身，自己原本被他当做抱枕的精神体已经不在床上了，这会儿正凑在自己身边，轻嗅他从被子里露出的那只手。  
这么大的动作也没能让他醒来，吉尔伽美什发现他在睡梦中眉头紧锁，甚至不时浑身打颤。  
做噩梦了？  
正当他如此推测时，一股无形的拉力拖拽着他向前倒去，带得他差点打翻杯子。  
他睁开眼，发现自己已经不在原处了。  
木制的地板、缓缓渗出烟雾的香炉，还有不远处的宫人——这座宫殿是嬴政的精神图景。虽说一回生二回熟，但吉尔伽美什并没有记住这里的布局。  
换言之，他迷路了。  
不过他并不担心，因为他不会弄丢他的向导，而他相信对方也是如此。  
——————————————————  
立香没走多远就迎面撞上了一位女士。两人都没好好看路，又都走得急，竟然就这么在没有障碍物的地方撞了个满怀。  
“抱，抱歉！”立香先站起来，急忙向对方道歉。  
“没事，是我没看路。”  
女人看上去不年轻了，但还能看出她年轻时大概是个不得了的美人。  
“哎呀，小姑娘，你这身衣服……”女人拍拍身上的灰尘，注意到了她的制服，“你是迦勒底的？”  
“啊？嗯，是的。”  
“那可太好了。”女人高兴地一拍手，“你知道去这里要怎么走吗？”  
说着，她把手机屏幕上正显示的地址展示给立香看。  
“啊……”立香看完后愣了一下，“我知道。”  
因为我刚从那里出来……  
“能麻烦你带个路吗？”女人不好意思地小声问她，“说起来有点丢人，但我迷路将近一小时了。”  
“啊，没问题。”  
反正很近。  
———————————————————  
闲逛了一会儿，吉尔伽美什逐渐发现事情有些不对劲——照理说他的向导早该来找他，或者把他送出去了。  
现在竟然一点动静也没有，不对劲。  
他回忆起上次来到对方精神图景的经历，那回自己是怎么找到那人的来着？  
———————————————————  
正坐在咖啡馆里的立香看着面前那杯冒热气的咖啡陷入了“我为什么会在这里”的思考之中。  
坐在她对面的女人不慌不忙地端起杯子抿了一口，放下杯子后用手边干净的餐巾纸擦掉了留在杯口的口红印。  
几十分钟前，她带着这陌生的女人到目的地后，发现不管怎么摁门铃都没有人回应。  
“哎？怎么会？我走的时候都还在家的啊？”立香有些摸不着头脑。  
女人也不生气，反倒是提议去附近的店里等等，还能喝点东西，她请客。  
说起来她是谁啊？  
立香直到坐在店里了，才后知后觉地想起这个问题。  
但是现在才问会不会有点……不太礼貌？  
女人看出了她的尴尬，笑着主动开口了：“我是……”  
—————————————————  
吉尔伽美什走在自己精神体的后面，亚洲狮看上去比他还熟悉这里，他愣是从精神体身上看出了点“闲庭信步”的意思来。  
他们走过曲折的回廊，途中遇见他们的宫人都会停下脚步向他们行礼，吉尔伽美什发现他们的脸部像是笼罩着一层薄雾，看不清具体的相貌。  
大概是嬴政懒得想象他们的模样。  
他的精神体根本不屑于理会他们，毫不迷茫地在这迷宫似的地方走着，且步伐逐渐变快，到最后几乎是一路小跑，仿佛在对他说“近了，近了”。  
确实近了，吉尔伽美什自己也能感受到，或许结合后的连接就是这么不讲道理。  
他在精神体之后拐进一件像是放置杂物的小房间。房间里面没有点灯，他只能靠着推门而入的时候门外的烛火吝啬地分给这里的一点光亮来观察此处的布局。  
房间的一侧放着一口他再眼熟不过的大箱子，让他差点笑出声来。  
精神体先他一步扑了上去，吉尔伽美什在它之后也走上前去，这箱子看上去沉重，但很轻易地就被他掀开了。  
“就算是真正的5岁小孩玩捉迷藏，也不会次次躲在同一个地方吧？”  
箱子里的孩子抱着孔雀气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼。  
“哦？还不高兴了。”吉尔伽美什把他从箱子里抱出来，顺手戳了戳他的小脸，“该生气是我吧？”  
招呼都不打就被拖进精神图景，还得到处找人。  
小孩从他手中挣脱出来，落地的瞬间已是成年人的模样。他穿着黑色的衣袍，长发随意披散在身后，笑着靠近他问道：“那你希望我如何补偿呢？”  
吉尔伽美什用手指勾起他的下巴，回敬道：“你说呢？”  
言毕，他将对方揽进了怀中。  
如此明显的邀请，倒也真是……盛情难却。  
———————————————————  
嬴政醒来后被手机里一连串的未接来电记录吓到了。  
趴在床边的吉尔伽美什坐起来靠着椅背伸了个懒腰，问道：“怎么了？”  
“我妈好像来看我了……”嬴政给他看未接来电的记录，“但我没接到电话。”  
“那你打回去呗。”  
嬴政一边回拨了母亲的电话，一边说道：“不知道她现在到哪儿了，希望没迷路。”  
“那我先去加点热水。”吉尔伽美什拿起床头柜上的水杯说道，“这个时间点，可以吃药了。”  
他接完热水回到床边的时候，嬴政的表情看上去有点奇怪。  
“怎么了？”  
“她果然迷路了……”嬴政说道，“不过碰到了立香，说是因为没人开门，所以现在在附近的咖啡馆里呆着，马上就过来。”  
两个人因为“没人开门”的原因同时陷入了沉默。  
过了好一会儿，吉尔伽美什问道：“你准备怎么解释？”  
直到门铃响起的时候，这个问题也没得到一个靠谱的结论。  
好在嬴政的母亲并没有对这件事纠缠不放，反倒是一起来的立香看上去有点好奇。  
面对小姑娘带着询问的目光，吉尔伽美什沉吟片刻，朝她比了个噤声的手势，眨了眨左眼，说道：“保密。”  
立香捂住嘴，用右手做出一个“懂了”的手势。  
——————————————————  
另一边的嬴政正在被很久不见的母亲“审问”。  
“别问了……”他疲惫地闭上眼睛试图装睡。  
“那行啊，最后一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
女人看向正在和立香说话的吉尔伽美什，问道：“你现在快乐吗？”  
嬴政没有说话，但他的精神体窜了出来，两三步就跑到了哨兵面前，在立香复杂的目光下开屏了。  
绿孔雀一边小幅度地扇着翅膀，一边不停地跳跃，冲着吉尔伽美什摆动着自己艳丽的尾羽。  
女人无声地笑了，注视着这一幕，转头又看见自己的孩子正背对她侧躺着，姿势写满了别扭。  
“这样就好。”她笑着说。  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是医生和达♂芬奇专场

发现马修不见了的时候，罗马尼刚得到自己的新搭档即将到任的消息。他所有的精力一瞬间被眼前的空荡荡的房间给夺走了，全然忘记了新搭档的事。  
那个孩子，还没有面对外界的健全身体。  
他抱着头蹲在门口，痛苦地揪着自己的头发，无论如何也想不到她怎么会逃离实验室安全的无菌环境。  
“医生，我想要看看外面的世界。”  
“当然可以，不过要等到你身体好起来了才行哦。”  
是她等不及了吗？  
不，不会的。他很快否定了自己的想法。马修自己也知道她的身体还不能接触外界环境，不会这么鲁莽地逃出去，更何况实验室的戒备也没有宽松到让一个从没离开过实验室的女孩轻易离开。  
那么她为什么要离开？  
或者说，是什么、是谁让她离开的？这个人为什么要这么做？  
他蹲在门口陷入了沉思。  
距此半小时前，莱昂纳多在罗马尼的办公室并没有找到人，问了一个路过的实习生模样的小姑娘也没问出个所以然来。  
难道要我自己去找人吗？  
他看了一眼走廊墙壁上的地图，这里比他之前想的要大得多。  
我才第一天来啊……  
他叹了口气，认命地走出了办公室。刚才他在脑子里大概规划了一下路径，不过没走多久，就有个奇怪的直觉告诉他要前往另一个方向。  
为了朝着这个方向前进，他在建筑物内还绕了好大一个圈子，期间还在一个地图上没有标注的门口被安保人员拦住，他出示了工作证才成功进入。  
这一片地图上没有哎。  
他饶有兴趣地环顾四周，发现这里的警备比外面还要严密，而奇怪的直觉依然在引领他向前，不，与其说是直觉，倒不如说是某种吸引力吧。  
他又走了一会儿，在一扇打开的门前发现了吸引力的源头。  
他走上前，试图想对方搭话：  
“你好？”  
有个声音试图向罗马尼打招呼，但他沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有听见。  
来者弯下腰，把手搭在了他的肩膀上，又一次说道：“你好。”  
“呜哇！”罗马尼吓了一跳，控制不住平衡地向后倒去，幸好被对方扶住了。  
“小心。”那人扶着他站了起来。  
“呃，抱歉，刚才在想事情。”罗马尼说道，“我是医疗部门的负责人罗马尼·阿其曼，请问你是？”  
对方眨着漂亮的绿眼睛高兴地说道：“哎呀，那可真是太巧了！”  
“巧？”罗马尼上下打量这位衣着时尚到与实验室格格不入的陌生男人。  
“是的。”他热情地握住他的手说道，“自我介绍一下吧，我是你的新搭档，莱昂纳多·达·芬奇。”  
下一刻，这男人亲吻了他的戒指。  
“哎？哎！”  
立香路过罗马尼的办公室门口时，被一个没见过的男人拦住了。  
“你好，年轻的女士。”他笑着问她，“请问你知道医疗部门的负责人现在在哪儿吗？”  
“负责人？是说医生吗？”她想了想，回答道，“我今天还没见到他哎。”  
男人把玩着垂到自己脸颊边的柔顺棕色卷发，看上去有些苦恼，但很快又恢复了笑容。  
“是吗？那看样子只能我自己去找啦。抱歉，打搅你工作了。”他说道，“祝你有愉快的一天。”  
“啊，不，没关系的……”  
这奇怪的男人冲他眨了眨眼睛，大步流星地消失在了立香的视野里。  
医疗部门有这么一号人吗？  
她搜索了一下记忆，并没有想起在哪里见过对方。  
可能只是来找医生的吧。  
立香甩了甩头，比起确认男人的身份，她现在更想知道一个人留在家里的马修有没有好好吃饭。  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

整整一个星期的带薪假，只是在家里吃吃喝喝也太浪费了。

话是这么说，但是一个刚度过过载危机的哨兵和他受伤（物理）的向导又能上哪儿去呢？

于是宝贵的带薪假眼看着就要过半了。

“既然是请的是病假，那就是病号。”罗马尼无情的声音通过听筒传来，“病号给我待在家里休息。”

嬴政叹了口气。

“怎么了？”他的哨兵问道。

“在想我们兢兢业业的好同事。”

吉尔伽美什知道他在说谁：“他才是那个需要假期的人。”

“是啊”嬴政说，“我们的好医生值得一个长长的带薪假。”

其实不只是他，迦勒底所有的哨兵和向导们都需要休息。

“啊呀，拯救世界可不是个轻松的工作呢。”

“这话是认真的吗？”吉尔伽美什吐槽他，“你几岁了？”

“这叫适度美化。”

“不，是自欺欺人。”

嬴政后仰倒在沙发上，冲着天花板翻了个白眼。

这个小动作被他敏锐的哨兵发现了。吉尔伽美什抓过身边的靠枕，毫不留情地砸在他脸上。

嬴政被砸得有点懵。

“怎么？不想还手吗？”吉尔伽美什手里还抓着另一个靠枕，笑得特别欠揍。

“……原话奉还，你几岁了？”

他刚说完，第二个靠枕又砸了过来，不过这次被躲开了。

“这可是你挑起来的。”嬴政抓住他砸过来的靠枕，努力保持微笑。

心理年龄大概只有三岁的哨兵还在火上浇油：“你别只动嘴啊，是伤口疼还是瞄不准啊？你行不行啊？”

嬴政沉下脸低声说：“马上你就知道了。”

“拭目以待。”吉尔伽美什在对面的沙发上摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。

———————————————

“大致情况我了解了。”莱昂纳多盯着屏幕说，“还真是乱来的计划。”

罗马尼往椅子里缩了缩，小声说道：“抱歉……”

莱昂纳多拍拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“这不是你的决定，无需为此自责。”

“嗯……”罗马尼顿了一下，把椅子转向他能正面对方的角度说，“谢谢。”

“太正式啦。”莱昂纳多笑着说，“不过现在的问题是……”

“马修她到底在哪里。”

“是的，我记得你说过她应该还不能适应外界的环境吧。那应该不是她主动逃离，而是有什么外界因素的影响——意外事件或者有人故意为之。”

“比起这些，我更担心她的身体状况。”

“也是，当务之急还是尽快确定她的位置。你有什么头绪吗？”

“她身上原本藏有定位的微型仪器，但好像已经被破坏掉了。”罗马尼叹了口气，靠着椅背说，“除此之外，暂时就没有了。”

“哎？没有监控视频吗？”

“有是有，不过最大的疑点也就在这里——

“在运作正常的监控器录下的视频里，马修是自己离开的。”

———————————————

一部分人很容易受周围人的影响，如果身边的人生活规律，那他也会跟着自律，反之，如果处在三教九流中间，也会不知不觉染上一身毛病——也就是所谓的近朱者赤，近墨者黑。

而嬴政从不认为自己是这类人中的一员……至少在今天以前，他一直如此坚信。

此刻他仰面倒在沙发上，陷入了“我在干嘛”的自我怀疑中。

“怎样？这就认输了？”

这话让他暂时陷入了新一轮“我的伴侣难道是个傻子”的沉思之中。

“喂喂，不是吧。”吉尔伽美什一边按着他的肩膀一边嚷嚷着，“你的精神体又没被困住。”

他靠的太近了，处于兴奋状态下的哨兵在无意间释放出侵略性的气息。

胸腔中似乎烧起了一股无名的火。

只有在这种时候，嬴政才会清晰地意识到一个事实：就算只是临时且不完全的结合，眼前这人也确确实实是他的哨兵。

“恕我直言，再闹下去我们今晚都得睡酒店。”他面无表情地说，“还有，你按到伤口了。”

闻言，吉尔伽美什松开手——他确实也捕捉到了一丝血腥味。

真是的，本体跟精神体一个德行。

嬴政从沙发上坐起，扫视一地狼籍的客厅，又倒了回去。

啊，不想收拾……

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“伤口裂开了？”  
“嗯？”嬴政愣了一下，不过他很快反应了过来，“你闻到气味了吗？啊抱歉，我去开空气循环系统……”  
“不需要。”吉尔伽美什把试图坐起的人按了回去，问道，“医药箱在哪里？”  
这句话让他收获了自家向导疑惑的眼神。  
对方的眼睛里明明白白地写着：“你什么情况？”  
吉尔伽美什没来由地觉得有点烦躁。  
好在他的同居人很快注意到了他的情绪变化，并给了他想要的答案：  
“在客厅的柜子里。”  
嬴政躺在长沙发上，总觉得有种说不出的别扭，让他浑身不自在。这种不适与伤口无关，但又好像就是源自那里并逐渐蔓延全身，使他想起过去为数不多的紧张的经历。  
可这有什么好紧张的？不过是他的哨兵良心发现打算做些分内之事……嗯，他一定是被吉尔伽美什突如其来的好心吓到了。  
“快坐起来，把衣服脱了。”  
他腹诽的对象带着绷带、酒精以及藤丸立香留下的药水走到沙发旁，说不上耐心的态度反倒让他松了口气：“是是，搭把手行吗？”  
吉尔伽美什把东西放在桌子上，又把他拽起来。  
“衣服不需要我动手吧？”  
“很遗憾，不需要呢。”嬴政夸张地叹了口气。  
吉尔伽美什白了他一眼。  
重新包扎伤口的过程中两个人都没再说话，气氛不免显得有些尴尬，不过两个当事人并不在意，像是已经习惯了。  
“好了，把衣服穿上吧。”吉尔伽美什把搭在扶手上的衣服递给嬴政，示意他赶紧换上。  
见对方接过衣服，他又问道：“晚上出去吃？”  
正在穿袖子的嬴政想了想。  
“行啊。”  
————————————————  
藤丸立香正和马修一起在家里吃晚饭。  
独居生活让她早早地学会了些家常菜，应付一下两个人的晚饭没什么问题。  
“你没有地方去吗？”  
“只是……暂时的……”马修的目光躲躲闪闪的，看上去像是有什么难言之隐。  
“这样啊。”立香并不打算逼问她。  
“抱，抱歉，向前辈隐瞒了很多事。”  
“别道歉，马修。”  
至少她没有对她撒谎——面对需要隐瞒的信息，马修没有用谎言来掩盖，而是笨拙却直率地道歉。这让立香对她的好感又多了一些。  
“可是……”  
“好啦好啦，没事的。”  
立香一边说一边打量她身上的家居服。  
唔，虽然可以穿我的衣服，但贴身的衣物……  
“马修。”  
“怎么了？前辈。”  
“我们去买衣服吧。”  
“嗯……哎？”  
—————————————————  
自己究竟为什么会离开安全的实验室，还呆在刚认识的人家里呢？  
马修一个人呆在家里的时候偶尔也会想起自己逃离实验室的那天，她如往常一样坐在床上阅读医生带来的书籍，不知什么时候睡着了。  
直到一阵奇异的气味将她唤醒。  
这是什么？  
她迷迷糊糊地走下床，循着气味传来的方向一路走到了门口。  
啊，不可以出去的。  
她在门口停下了。  
可是空气里忽然又传来了血腥味，和最初的气味混杂在一起向她传递一个明确的信息：这个气味的主人受伤了。  
这个信息像一道惊雷在她脑海里炸响，她再无暇考虑别的任何事，跌跌撞撞地跑出了不知何时打开的门。  
她的身体还没有完全做好应对外界环境的准备，没过多久她的呼吸就变得急促起来。  
不，不行，不能停下来。  
她强迫自己追寻气味的源头，赤足一步步走过陌生的街道，无暇顾及是否有人发现了她。  
终于她到达了目的地，倒在了花丛里。  
好难受……谁来帮帮我……  
“哎？女孩子？”  
马修认出了这就是气味的主人。  
啊，太好了，她看上去没有受伤。  
她张了张嘴，用只有自己听见了的声音说：“抱歉，压倒了你的花。”  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

今天是马修离开实验室的第四天。她从连呼吸都困难到现在能跟上一路小跑的立香，只用了短短几天的时间。  
虽然还离健康还有一定的差距，但也够让她惊讶了。  
我这是……自己适应了外界环境吗？  
她无法理解自己身体发生了什么变化，也不知道异变的诱因何在。  
如果医生在这里就好了。  
她禁不住这样想。  
“马修？你怎么还站在那里？要去下一家啰？”  
不行，现在还不能联系医生，会把前辈卷进来的。  
“啊，我马上过来，前辈。”她回过神来，急忙应到。  
此时，另一个疑问又浮现在她脑海里——  
说起来，之后我要怎么联系医生啊？  
—————————————————  
吉尔伽美什用指节敲了敲桌面，提醒自己被菜单吸引了目光的向导。  
“怎么了？”  
嬴政和窝在怀里的绿孔雀一起抬起头来，见对方没有回答，便顺着他的视线看去，发现了一个熟悉的身影。  
“那不是阿其曼的实习生吗？”他很快认出了立香，“另一个没见过。”  
“那女孩是个哨兵。”吉尔伽美什说，“还没有完全觉醒。”  
——应该就是之前他发现的那个气味的主人。  
趴在他脚边的亚洲狮甩了甩尾巴，默不作声地提高了警惕。  
嬴政看了看她们握在一起的手，说：“唔，年轻真好。”  
“你很老吗？”吉尔伽美什吐槽他。  
“离老头子还差得远，但也早就过了……”嬴政看着她们离去的背影说道，“……的年纪了。”  
吉尔伽美什收回目光，打算吃完饭后给某人打个电话。  
—————————————————  
马修突然停下脚步，左右看了看。  
“马修？怎么了？”  
“刚才好像有谁在看我们。”  
“哎哎哎？”立香提着大包小包慌张地环顾四周，“不会是跟踪狂之类的吧？”  
“冷静点前辈。”马修安慰她，“现在已经没有了。”  
“这样啊……那可能是哪个熟人吧？”  
“应该是。”  
马修放下警戒，从立香手里接过几个纸袋。  
“我提得动啦，马修你身体不太好吧，交给我就好。”  
“嗯，可是我也想帮上前辈的忙。”  
呜哇，不要用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着我看啦！  
“好，好吧，不过不可以勉强自己哦！”  
立香偷偷看了一眼，女孩的笑脸让她脸上微微发热。马修目前还看不见的布偶猫已经非常诚实地绕着她的脚踝蹭来蹭去了。  
幸好她还看不见。  
立香如此想到。  
————————————————  
莱昂纳多把刚煮好的热咖啡放在罗马尼面前的桌上。  
“啊，谢谢。”  
“举手之劳。”  
他看了一眼屏幕，问道：“还是没找到她吗？”  
“嗯。”罗马尼抿了一小口咖啡回答道，“太奇怪了，监控完全没有捕捉到影像，她像是在跨出实验室的门之后就凭空消失了。”  
“有没有可能是录像被人做过手脚？”  
“有一定的可能性。”罗马尼放下杯子说道，“但到底是谁做的？又为什么要做？”  
“哎呀，谜团还真是一个接着一个。”莱昂纳多挑起眉毛，饶有兴趣地说。  
罗马尼斜眼看他，问道：“我怎么觉得你有点兴奋？我的错觉吗？”  
莱昂纳多笑嘻嘻地肯定：“是错觉哦。”  
“真是的……”  
在他还准备说教两句的时候，他的通讯器响了起来。  
谁啊？  
“你好？”  
“喂？阿其曼？”通讯器另一头传来吉尔伽美什的声音，“快去你实习生家里接女儿吧老父亲。”  
“啊？哎？！”  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

罗马尼站在立香家门口，准备摁门铃的手半天也没摁下去。跟着他一起来的莱昂纳多在他身旁抱起双臂，饶有兴趣地观察他的表情变化。  
见他久久不能做出行动，莱昂纳多决定给他一点来自天才的帮助——他抓住对方那只迟疑的手，带着他摁下了门铃。  
“莱昂纳多！”罗马尼被他的动作和突然响起的门铃声吓了一跳，忍不住低声呵斥。  
被呵斥的男人一边用手指绕他垂落在脸颊边的棕色长发，一边做出一幅无辜的表情看着他笑，仿佛在问：你在说什么呢？我可什么也没做哦。  
真是的。  
正在这时，莱昂纳多作为哨兵的敏锐听力捕捉到了拖鞋在地板上摩擦发出的声音。  
“小姑娘来给我们开门了。”他笑着说。  
立香对两人的深夜来访非常意外，在看到门口的监控画面之前，她都一直以为是自己20分钟前点的外卖。  
“医生？”她穿着毛绒绒的家居服疑惑地打量罗马尼和他身边的莱昂纳多，“这位是……我是不是在医疗部门见过你？”  
罗马尼用“你们什么时候见过”的眼神看了一眼莱昂纳多。  
“你好，我是莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，罗曼的新搭档哦。”莱昂纳多笑着向她做自我介绍，“我们在他的办公室门口见过一面，我记得你，小女士。”  
懂了，上司+1。  
“你好，莱昂纳多先生。”立香一边说一边退到门边，“两位有什么急事吗？要不要先进来再说？”  
————————————————  
有人来了。  
马修警惕地站起来，严肃的表情和她身上粉色的家居服不是很相衬。  
“马修？”  
“好像有什么人来了。”  
“有人来了？”立香想了想，“可能是外卖到了，我去看看。”  
“吃宵夜对身体不好，前辈。”  
“偶尔吃吃没关系的啦。”立香无所谓地说，“马修太严肃了，要学会享受美食哦。”  
“话是这么说，但是前辈吃夜宵的频率好像已经不能用“偶尔”来形容了吧？”  
立香一边嚷嚷“不要揭穿我”，一边小跑去了门口。  
马修坐立不安地等了一会儿，期间总是忍不住望向她离开的方向。  
有点担心，还是去看看吧。  
下定决心，她沿着立香走过的路径——她不知为何能分辨出对方的气味，虽然若有似无，但足够她追踪了。  
她走到那条尽头是玄关的走廊，立香来时开了灯，所以她能在明亮的灯光里看到对方和刚进门的另外两个人。  
“医生？”她认出了其中一个，又注意到了趴在立香肩膀上的小动物，“前辈，家里什么时候养的猫？”  
—————————————————  
阿其曼应该已经见到马修了。  
吉尔伽美什靠在阳台的栏杆上吹夜风。  
下回可长点心吧，这都能丢。  
前几天察觉到小姑娘身上那股哨兵的气味就觉得有蹊跷，本以为是……啧，没想到竟然是马修。  
不过那孩子不是不能离开实验室的吗？  
有问题。  
但在毫无线索的情况下，如果他想要追查到底，就需要无所顾忌地发挥作为哨兵的力量；如果想要无所顾忌地发挥力量，就需要……  
他换了个姿势趴在栏杆上，觉得有些烦躁。  
“啧，麻烦死了。”  
同一时间，窝在客厅的沙发里的嬴政在通讯器的提示音响起后，点开了一条匿名信息。  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

读完消息的嬴政往阳台的方向瞥了一眼。  
要不要问问吉尔伽美什的看法呢？  
这个念头才冒出来就被他自己否决了。  
只需要简单的换位思考就能明白其中的可笑之处——如果是对方突然很严肃地询问一件和自己无关的事，还显而易见地会带来麻烦……  
唔，这未免也太为难人了。我们现在最多算是“关系还不错的室友”吧？没打起来就不错了……虽然我还挺想再打一架来试试看。  
他没有意识到自己在思考中下意识地使用了“我们”。  
关掉通讯器的屏幕，他长长地呼出一口气，向后仰倒栽回了柔软的靠垫堆里——真是的，麻烦事就不能在难得的长假里放过他吗？  
啊，困了。  
————————————————  
“我刚想起一件不太妙的事。”  
吉尔伽美什刚吹完夜风，回到客厅的时候，就听见嬴政严肃地说到。  
“什么事？”  
“马上又要回去上班了。”  
“要不然你辞职算了，手动永久假期。”  
“好主意，我这就写辞呈。”嬴政嘴上这么说，但手都没动一下。  
吉尔伽美什在他对面的沙发上坐下，毫不留情地指出：“你可以演得再真一点，比如动动手打两个字。”  
“反正都是外行，那么较真做什么？”他眼睛半睁地反驳，“就当一场免费演出，演技是糟糕了点，打发时间还是够的。”  
“照你这么说……”吉尔伽美什瞟了一眼他困倦的模样，“你这是在取悦我吗？”  
嬴政被他的话噎住了，睡意一扫而空，昏昏沉沉的大脑瞬间清醒——他开始庆幸自己不打算询问对方的意见，这绝对是个明智的决定。  
“我建议你多斟酌一下用词。”  
“我不认为有什么问题。”  
室内温度似乎升高了，略微不适的热度让嬴政想起了在某人的精神图景中发生的事。  
不过说实在的，他并不在意这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。他真正在意的、耿耿于怀的是自己的失策。  
而吉尔伽美什甚至不记得这第一次交锋，这个事实更让他感到恼火。  
他可以和他在同一个屋檐下和平共处，也不介意履行向导的义务，但他不能接受一个对这些一无所知的吉尔伽美什。  
“问题大了去了。”他拿着通讯器起身离开，不再理会对方，径直回了卧室。  
你最好给我快点想起来。  
———————————————  
目送向导消失在视线里，吉尔伽美什有点恼火地揉了揉头发。  
哨兵想要无所顾忌地使用力量需要同向导结合——是彻底的、完整的结合，而不是他们现在这样的半吊子的临时结合。  
然而他不认为他们中的任何一个做好了成为彼此的半身，共同度过余生的准备。  
不如说这种事本来就很难想象。  
诚然，他们的契合度高到可怕，对方的能力也无可挑剔，但是……他们从认识到现在才过了多久？  
这点时间再怎么想都不够两个陌生人做出决定相伴余生，更不用说他们在厌恶迦勒底的强制命令上是一致的。  
他琢磨着嬴政刚才的态度：以前总觉得他对自己抱有一股莫名其妙的敌意，还以为是错觉，今天倒是确定了。  
这又是什么情况啊？  
倒在沙发上的“英雄王”罕见地叹了口气。  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

“马修，你能看见它吗？”立香惊讶地问道，“我一直以为你看不见的。”  
那只猫……  
莱昂纳多揉了揉它的头，说道：“这是你的精神体？”  
“是的。”立香回答，“马修要来摸摸看吗？”  
“可以吗？”  
“没问题，它很亲人的。”  
被点名的少女犹豫了一秒才走上前，挠了挠它的下巴。  
布偶猫发出了满足的呼噜声，在她停下手上的动作时，扑进了她怀里。马修手忙脚乱地接住它，它倒好，找了个舒服的姿势蹭了蹭就眯上了蓝色的眼睛。  
“哇哦。”  
这是莱昂纳多的声音。  
“你，你在做什么啊？突然这样很不礼貌哎？”  
这是忙着指责自己精神体的立香。  
“喂，我说你们……”罗马尼试图提醒乱成一团的三人，“安静一点。”  
“对哦，现在已经很晚了。”立香连忙捂住嘴，“有什么事先去客厅坐下再说吧。”  
马修抱着立香的精神体在挪动脚步前看了罗马尼一眼，那眼神竟有些怯生生的。  
罗马尼愣了一下，很快回过神来冲着她笑了起来——就像过去的每一天一样。  
于是少女也微笑起来，不安如冰雪消融般消失得无影无踪。她转过身，迈步走向了客厅。  
———————————————  
“所以，你是在自家花园里见到马修的？”罗马尼眼神古怪地打量自己的实习生。  
立香久违地感受到了类似于“被老师点名”的恐惧。  
“是，是的。我那天回家的时候发现她倒在花园里。”  
“马修呢？”  
“我……闻到了一个气味。”马修犹豫了一下，才接着说道，“那个气味的主人似乎受伤了。”  
“所以你为了追踪源头离开了房间吗？”  
“是的……我无法置之不理……”少女低下头，紧张地攥住衣角，“对不起医生，我知道我不该出来的……”  
莱昂纳多看了一眼身旁的同事欲言又止的模样。  
哼哼，果然心疼了。  
那就让天才来为你们解围吧。  
“但是马修你现在身体状况似乎没有问题？”  
“这也是我想知道的。”罗马尼接着问道，“你这几天身体怎么样？有什么不舒服的吗？”  
“一开始很难受，但是后来……”  
马修一边向他们说明这些天的身体状况，一边想起了初次见到藤丸立香的那天。  
那个穿着迦勒底制服的少女拨开花丛走来，起先她能看到的只有对方的靴子，但她立刻就辨认出了少女是那个温暖气味的主人。  
浑身上下都很疼，呼吸也很困难，可是当少女在她身边跪坐下来、将她揽进怀里的时候，肉体的痛苦似乎在瞬间就离她而去，温暖得让人想要落泪的气味包裹着她——就像一只偶然流落街头的小动物，在雨中瑟瑟发抖的时候，突然有一把伞遮住了打在身上的冰冷雨水。  
于是被温暖气味包围的少女在这一刻，第一次任性地想到：  
我想要留在她的身边。  
————————————————  
听完马修的说明，罗马尼在脑中大概理清了现状。  
“马修，收拾一下东西，准备回去了。”  
“哎？今晚就走吗？”立香有点惊讶，“都这么晚了，要不要明天再回去呀？”  
莱昂纳多替他解释道：“罗曼也是担心她的身体状况，早点回去做完检查，就能早点出来不是吗？”  
“马修做完检查就能出来了吗？医生？”  
罗马尼被立香和马修闪光的眼睛盯得有点不在。  
“唔……要看检查结果，没问题的话以后就可以自由外出了。”  
两个少女欢呼着击了个掌。  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

闹铃在响起的瞬间就被摁下，被窝里的人顶着一头乱发烦躁地翻了个身，试图再次入睡。  
十五分钟后，嬴政认命地起床了。  
这可恶的生物钟。  
他在枕边摸索了一会儿，找出昨晚随手扔在那里的发圈把长发随意地盘在头顶，这才掀开被子下床。  
吉尔伽美什并不在浴室里。  
嬴政打了个呵欠，一边刷牙一边猜测对方可能根本还没起床。  
然而这个猜测似乎出错了，吃完早饭他在家里晃悠了一圈也没见到人影。  
奇了怪了，藏哪儿去了？  
闲着也是闲着，他滥用精神力地毯式搜索了每一个角落，最后得出了对方确实不在家的结论。  
关于“吉尔伽美什去哪儿了”这个谜题直到他坐在餐桌前拿起手机，看到一条被他错过的信息时才解开。  
“他去医疗部门做什么？”  
————————————————  
吉尔伽美什此时正在饶有兴趣地观察罗马尼的表情变化。他站在椅子的左后方，右后方则是和他做着相同的事的莱昂纳多。  
不过罗马尼似乎没有注意到他们的小动作，他全部的注意力都放在了屏幕上——  
哟呵，这契合度可真高啊。  
站在椅子后的两个人同时在心里感慨。  
“在想什么呢？你盯着屏幕有一分钟了。”莱昂纳多把手放在他的肩膀上，率先开口问道，“马修的身体不是挺好的吗？怎么？你觉得结果有误？”  
明知故问。  
“没，没什么。”  
吉尔伽美什的嘴角扬起了一个愉快的弧度。  
“你知道你现在看起来像什么吗？”他也把手放在罗马尼的肩膀上，“女儿要出嫁的沮丧老父亲。”  
莱昂纳多很不给面子地笑出了声。  
“你们俩都给我出去！”  
哎呀，生气了。  
“说起来，马修的身份你准备怎么办？”吉尔伽美什问他。  
可能成为哨兵或者向导的人群从一出生就被登记在案，并受到监视，一旦觉醒就会被送到迦勒底，强制性终生服役——特别是哨兵，因其攻击性更是政/府眼中的高危人群。  
官/方媒体多次称哨兵为“潜在的恐/怖/分/子”“社会的不安定因素”以及“天生的罪/犯”。  
此时这个房间里有四分之三的人都属于上述“高危人群”。  
然而马修是罗马尼接受医疗部门后才发现的实验品。由于实验档案在此前的一场重大事故中被销毁，马修的身份已经无从得知，她本人的记忆也十分混乱和模糊。  
他们只能推断出这是一涉及非/法人体实验的项目。  
上一任迦勒底所长也正是于此次事故中丧生。  
“想办法伪造经历做个假身份吧……先让她和立香一起在暂时医疗部门任职。”罗马尼叹了口气，靠在椅背上说，“只能走一步看一步了，总不能让她一直呆在实验室里，她又不是囚犯。”  
“好啦好啦，马修身体没问题比什么都重要，别唉声叹气的。”莱昂纳多说，“等安排好了再通知立香，给她个小惊喜吧。”  
突然间就成了真正的前辈什么的。  
听到他这么说，刚才还唉声叹气的罗马尼被他话语间的那份快乐感染，也笑了起来。  
吉尔伽美什若有所思地打量着两人的互动。  
他离开医疗部门的时候，罗马尼还有工作，于是只有莱昂纳多送他。  
途中，吉尔伽美什忽然说道：“那场事故杀死的不只是马修的过往。”  
迦勒底的前任所长也葬身其中，尸骨无存。  
“我知道的。”莱昂纳多回答道。  
死去的前任所长马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚曾是罗马尼·阿其曼的哨兵。  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

离开医疗部门的时间在上午十点左右，这个点去吃午餐未免有些早了，家里估计也没什么吃的，吉尔伽美什看了一眼手机锁屏上的时间，决定随便逛逛打发点时间再去吃饭。  
哨兵和向导的居住区并不大，说实话他早就看厌了——他们生于此，长于此，也将终于此，死后尸体“自愿”捐献给医疗部门（也就是他刚出来的地方）被运用于各项实验，为社会贡献最后的剩余价值。  
“谁让我们是稀缺资源，稀缺资源就要做好被充分利用的准备。”嬴政曾在闲聊时满不在乎地这么说，“浪费可耻。”  
“听起来像是在描述石油。”吉尔伽美什说。  
他的向导从他手上的薯片桶里摸过一片放在嘴里，口中含糊不清地反驳他：“我们比石油可珍贵多了。”  
“那是因为我们没办法按桶计算。”年轻的哨兵靠在沙发上闭着眼睛说，“也不会随着股市波动变换价格。”  
“还需要养护。”嬴政补充，“教育、医疗、工资……养老不算，都是纳税人的钱，他们自然希望每一分都能花在刀刃上。”  
“花在刀刃上……呵，这可不是他们说了算的，得看上面吵出什么结果。”  
“这就是为什么有人拼了命的想要争一个吵架的席位。”  
“是指观赏的特等席吗？”吉尔伽美什不屑地笑了笑。  
“可能是想死得明白点。”嬴政看出他不想在继续这个话题，在回答过后主动岔开话题说起了别的。  
那天他们接着又聊了什么来着？  
吉尔伽美什发现自己竟然记不清了，脑子里只剩下关于“稀缺资源”的讨论，这让他觉得自己像一桶行走的原油。  
哦，还得是最贵的那种。  
行走的高级桶装原油·吉尔伽美什先生烦躁地加快了步伐，他没有明确的目的，只是以近乎小跑的速度往前走，凭借着哨兵的敏锐精神力避过行人。  
如果不是在人流密集的街上，他已经把精神体放出来了，但现在，那头亚洲狮只能在图景里打转。  
车辆的声音、行人交谈的声音都在他耳中被放大，各种颜色在眼前像打翻的颜料桶一样混合、扭曲。  
忽然间，混乱的颜色上出现了一抹显眼新色——像是有一支画笔强势地用新的颜料覆盖在风干的旧画上。  
那是他熟悉的绿色。不过很快那颜色就消失了，眼前的世界又恢复了正常，他这才发现自己正扶着墙双膝微曲，冷汗从额上滑落。  
他过载了。  
顾不上原计划的闲逛和午餐，他跌跌撞撞地往家里赶去。  
———————————————  
嬴政刚读完吉尔伽美什发来的那条信息，一条收到匿名信息的提醒出现在了屏幕上。  
读完消息，他拨通了一个号码。  
“……明白吗？”说明情况后，他向对方确认到。  
“是。”  
“叫芥雏子收敛些，别冲动，还不清楚对方的底细。”  
挂掉电话，他脱掉家居服，换上外出的衣物离开了——因此他晚些回家的哨兵并没有见到本该在家中的向导。  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

吉尔伽美什从没觉得回去的路这么漫长，头部持续性的胀痛和呕吐的欲望让他的时间概念变得模糊起来，视野时而清晰时而扭曲，附近所有声音被无差别地捕捉、放大带来的耳鸣又加重头疼和恶心。  
有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得自己可能坚持不到打开家门的时候了。  
仅剩的理智告诉他这不是正常现象。距离上一次过载才过去了几天？更何况这些天都在家里和向导呆在一起，根本没有在短时间内再一次过载可能性。  
什么时候被动了手脚吗？  
他试图思考，然而混沌的大脑此时甚至无法做到理清逻辑，强撑着走到家门口，费了好大劲才把钥匙怼进锁孔。  
门一开，只来得及做最后一个动作“把门关上”的S级哨兵“英雄王”吉尔伽美什先生“砰”的一声摔倒在了自家玄关处。  
———————————————  
“你来了。”  
嬴政默不作声地打量他，并没有回应——这人看上去相当年轻，轻率到不懂得收敛自己的信息素。  
他是个哨兵。  
“既然愿意前来，那就说明你有意同我们合作……”来人那双紫色眼睛里的笑意只浮于表面，“我可以这么认为吗？”  
“唔，就凭现在这点诚意……”嬴政把手插在风衣的口袋里垂眸反问道，“不太够吧？”  
“你的意思是想获得更多信息吗？当然可以……”  
“前提是我同意合作。”嬴政打断他，“这就又回到原点了，你们凭什么觉得我会同意这种亏本生意？”  
对方并没有为此生气，相反，这个年轻的哨兵笑容更盛：“你当然有理由同意。”  
“什么？”  
“你看过那份文件了吗？”嬴政昨晚收到那条消息是一份关于人造哨兵的文件，结尾的那句话正被对方缓缓念出，“为何不打破我们飞往更高处的枷锁？”  
“那种非法的东西……你们不会真的相信能成功吧？”  
“作为研究员的你应该比我更清楚。”年轻的哨兵接着说道，“哨兵和向导的正常寿命和实际的平均寿命……这之间的差距你看过比我更详细的数据。”  
“是，我确实清楚。”嬴政冷笑着反问，“就算如此，你们哪里来的自信能瞒过迦勒底高层？打算跟剩下百分之九十九的人类开/战吗？”  
“不过是打算夺回本就属于我们的东西罢了。”对方没有理会他的讽刺，“我们是比人类更高级的物种，人类畏惧我们，又嫉妒我们。”  
有洗/脑那味儿了。  
嬴政暗暗想到。  
“不过说回诚意，你的也不太够啊……”他勾起嘴角歪着头说道，“不是说一个人来的吗？”  
说完他的精神体像一道白色的闪电袭向了暗处的芥雏子。好在芥雏子也不是什么没有实战经验的新手，她在第一时间跳跃躲开了对方的突如其来的攻击。  
“哎呀，突然想起我还忘了一件事。”那人并不恋战，一击不成很快就跟他们拉开了距离，他一边后退一边高声喊到，“赶紧回家去看看吧，算是我们给你的警告。”  
嬴政心里一沉，三言两语快速交待芥雏子和项羽处理现场之后便头也不回地坐上项羽开来的车，以会被罚款的速度往家的方向赶去。  
吉尔伽美什出事了。  
TBC


	22. Chapter 22

嬴政把车扔在家门口，钥匙都没拔就冲下了车——他嗅到了空气中微弱的哨兵信息素的味道。  
他拧动钥匙，一脚把门踹开。  
“吉尔伽美什？”他试探着喊到。  
没有回应，不过就乱七八糟的玄关和空气中弥漫的信息素浓度来看，显然他的哨兵经历了一场突如其来的过载——  
而且很可能仍处在失控的状态。  
绿孔雀从精神图景里跃出，警惕地不断转动脖子四下张望。嬴政让精神体留在前方放哨自己则转身先去关门，就在他转过身的瞬间，一个黑影无声地扑向了他看似毫无防备的后背。  
“我肩上的伤刚结痂。”收到精神体反馈的嬴政侧身躲过了亚洲狮的袭击，有些恼火地开口说道，“怎么？还想再来一次？”  
话音刚落，另一道身影在亚洲狮身后蹿出，抓住他的手腕将他摁在门上，埋头在他颈侧嗅了嗅，继而看上去不太满意地皱起了眉头。  
吉尔伽美什没听清他在说什么，被过载折磨得昏昏沉沉的脑子里此时只有一个疑问：为什么他的向导身上有陌生哨兵的气味？  
他很、不、高、兴。  
哨兵带着怒火抬起头，在向导那双带着些许茫然的红色眼睛的注视下，恶狠狠地将双方的唇撞在一起，像是不懂得如何亲吻的野兽，不得章法地撕咬、吮吸。  
嬴政没有推开他。  
虽然很想直接来个过肩摔什么的，不过就算是他，也会对殴打过载哨兵这种事情良心不安的，更何况作为对方（临时）向导，他有责任（尽管不太愿意）维护自家哨兵精神的稳定。  
直到嘴唇被咬破，他才象征性地挣扎了一下。  
吉尔伽美什放开他渗血的嘴唇，在舔舐自己嘴边沾上的血渍时露出了满意的笑容，像只餍足的大猫。  
这副模样勾起了嬴政一些不太愉快的记忆，只是碍于尚不清楚对方的状况，他还是没有做什么实质性的反抗。  
他需要进一步地探查哨兵的精神，以确定吉尔伽美什到底受过载影响到了什么地步，他又该采取什么手段……或者说能不能进行疏导。  
临时结合带来的连接还是太脆弱了，恐怕承受不起一个哨兵暴走的精神力。  
「如果连接再稳定一点、再深层一点就好了……」  
那样的话，他应该就能第一时间发现异样，根本不会让人有机会对吉尔伽美什做手脚。  
「最好是……」  
「永久性结合那样的……」  
等等，我在想什么？  
在他走神的时候，吉尔伽美什见他没再挣扎就松开了他的手腕。似乎是不满于他的走神，哨兵攀住他的肩膀晃了晃。  
“搞什么……”嬴政被他这幼稚的行为弄得一头雾水。  
幼稚的吉尔伽美什先生撇撇嘴，像个醉鬼一样扑了上来，整个人没骨头似的挂在自家向导身上，不动了。  
嬴政试着叫了两遍他的名字，疲惫的哨兵也只是含含糊糊地应了一声，直到他把这人搬回卧室都再没闹出什么大动静。  
那只亚洲狮安静地跟着他们一起走进房间，卧在床边，把绿孔雀圈在怀里。他那脾气算不上好的精神体也意外地没有挣扎。  
不，或许并不意外。  
他叹了口气，把右手放上对方的额头，开始进行疏导，昏睡中的哨兵安安静静的，竟然显得有点乖巧。  
笑的动作扯开了嘴唇上刚刚凝固的血珠。  
“嘶。”  
下唇传来一阵钝痛，他看着左手食指上的血迹才想起嘴唇被某只家养大猫咬破了。  
啧。  
算了，他不跟病号计较。  
———————————————  
“嗯，是我，已经甩开了，没费多少事。”年轻的哨兵满不在乎地回应通讯器另一头的问话，“‘引线’也有好好点燃啦。”  
这个繁华的商业区并不属于哨兵和向导的居住区，如果没有临时通行证，一名哨兵本不应该出现在这里。  
「很快就能听见爆炸的声音了，多少有点期待呢。」  
他挂掉通讯，将一缕绿色的头发拨至耳后，很快消失在了人群中。  
TBC


	23. Chapter 23

吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛，一偏头就看见了趴在枕边的向导，大概是累极了，外套都没脱就坐着睡着了。  
这副模样让吉尔伽美什想起他们第一次见面时的场景：这人手提粉色的纸盒子站在病房门口，空着那只手插在兜里。  
那会儿他刚骂完擅自给他安排向导的上级，正在气头上，就见他顶着假惺惺的笑自称是“他的向导”，像只不怀好意的狐狸。  
当然，在见到他的精神体后，吉尔伽美什又修正了对他的印象：炫耀羽毛的孔雀。  
那张具有迷惑性的笑脸和伪装的好脾气让他没几天就和查房的护士混熟了，到出院的时候，连整天摆着张臭脸的护士长见了他都会笑着打招呼，临走前甚至收到一捧花和一封匿名情书。  
叫人火大。  
只是，他又哪里来的立场去指责呢？  
他们入住新居的那天嬴政笑着对他说，今后就是室友了，抬头不见低头见，得好好相处才行。一脸公式化的微笑，客气得紧。他瞟了对方一眼，模糊地应了一声，心里却不知道为什么不太舒服。  
我在介意什么？不过是同样讨厌像配种一样的“被结婚”罢了，有什么可介意的？  
然而，现在他好像不能再被自己说服了。  
跟嬴政认为的不同，吉尔伽美什刚才并非完全失去了意识，他模糊地记得昏迷前发生了什么。  
他想起沾血的唇和舌尖尝到的腥甜，按在手下的皮肤有点凉——大概是从外面回来，吹了点风吧。  
那人一开始似乎生气地说了些什么，可惜他那时脑子不太清醒，没有听清，还被那副模样激怒了：  
你有什么可气的？偏偏这种时候不在，来迟了不说，身上还带着陌生哨兵的气味。  
伤人的那个倒先委屈起来了，被欺负的人还得压下怒气去顺毛，也是可笑。  
吉尔伽美什合上眼睛，脑海里浮现出一个披散长发的身影，也是生气地在说着什么，被他按住手腕压在身下。  
「这一幕在哪儿发生过吗？」  
他思考着，很快又陷入了沉睡中。  
————————————————  
嬴政醒来时已是深夜，他摸出手机看了一眼锁屏上的时间，一手扶住后颈，打着呵欠动了动僵硬的脖子。  
他的哨兵仍然安静地躺在床上，没有醒来，不过看那舒展的眉眼，应该是没什么大碍了。  
你倒是没事了，我问题大了。  
吉尔伽美什的过载来得突兀，根本不正常，哪怕是他自己，醒来也会意识到这一点，更不用说医疗部门了。  
他今天可就是从那里出来的，没被注意到才奇了怪了。  
再随手一查就能知道：这些天他们本来都待在一起，但就在这么个时间点，他刚好不在家、不在自己的哨兵身边。  
你说巧不巧？说不定那群人还会刨根问底，查出他们根本没按规定正式结合。  
嬴政觉得头疼。  
更要命的是……  
「吉尔伽美什会怎么想呢？」  
他会觉得我是故意的吗？他会怀疑是我动了手脚吗？  
他没有意识到自己的思路已经逐渐跑偏了，比起身边的哨兵怎么想，明明摆脱迦勒底高层的疑心才是当务之急。  
然而此时此刻，他却只是希望这个和自己只是临时结合的哨兵没有怀疑自己。  
真是要了命了。他想。  
TBC


	24. Chapter 24

「比早起更可恨的东西是闹铃。」  
立香摁停闹钟的时候是这么想的。  
她一度打算把手机扔出去，但无意间瞥见的锁屏界面上的时间像一盆兜头淋下的冷水，浇灭了起床气，只剩下“啊啊啊啊啊要迟到了”的恐慌以及随之而来的手忙脚乱。  
她叼着一片面包冲出了门。  
如果还跟马修住在一起就好了，她肯定会叫醒自己。  
立香吃得太快，被面包噎住了，一时又没有水喝，眼泪都憋出来了才把面包咽下去。  
不知道她现在怎么样了。  
立香擦着眼泪想。  
一会儿去问问医生或者莱昂纳多吧，听说昨天她做了体检，如果没办法见到本人，或许还能看看体检报告。  
她一边琢磨着怎么让医生同意给她看一眼报告，一边刷卡迈进大门。  
“早上好，前辈。”  
有个熟悉的声音向她问好，她抬起头，在门口见到了自己心心念念了一路的人。马修身着医疗部门的制服，不知为何戴上了一副眼镜。  
「看起来很适合她。」  
“前辈，怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“没，没有！早上好，马修。你怎么在这里？”  
少女颇为正式地向她鞠躬，在“哎哎这是做什么”的背景音里笑着说：  
“马修·基列莱特，从今天起就是医疗部门一员了，请多指教，前辈。”  
她觉得脸上有点发热——  
藤丸立香，B级向导、医疗部门实习生、平平无奇的预备役打工人，在这个早晨收获了一份将被自己珍藏一生的惊喜。  
————————————————  
“怎么样？这个惊喜还喜欢吗？”  
莱昂纳多瞥见她们牵在一起的手，故意问到。  
“嗯……”立香小声应到。  
“再大点声～”男人把手放在耳边，拉长声音说道，“听不见～”  
立香闭上眼睛做出一副豁出去的模样，憋出一句：“喜欢！”  
她的精神体也“喵喵”地叫起来。  
一只雪白的萨摩耶正围着布偶猫转圈，见状也跟着开嗓了，一时间负责人的办公室里充满了“喵喵”和“汪呜”的声音，非常热闹。  
马修蹲下来摸了摸萨摩耶的头，试图让自己的精神体安静点。  
“莱昂纳多先生请不要这样，前辈看上去很为难。”  
“哦呀，这就开始护着立香啦？”  
莱昂纳多甚至想吹个口哨，但想到自己面对的是两个刚成年的小姑娘，这样的行为未免太过失礼，只得作罢。  
“好了好了，你别折腾她们。”罗马尼放下装着热咖啡的马克杯说道，“你们俩也别愣着，快去工作。”  
“是！”  
两名实习生手牵着手快步离开了。  
————————————————  
跟过了一个神清气爽的早晨的立香不同，嬴政是在头昏脑胀中醒来的。  
自半夜醒过一次之后，他再没睡着，直到天边泛白才勉强合眼，然后没过多久又被生物钟唤醒。  
他气呼呼地从床上坐起，脑子里闪过一连串脏话，揉了揉眼睛，决定先去看看害自己没睡好的元凶。  
「不知道吉尔伽美什怎么样了。」  
他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发敲了敲对方卧室的门。  
“吉尔伽美什？”  
没有回应，是还没醒吗？  
他打着呵欠推门而入。  
“你去我房间做什么？”  
嬴政僵住了，保持着刚才的姿势一点点转过头——  
看上去起床好一会儿了的哨兵先生拿着咖啡杯，正站在他身后用一种颇为迷惑的眼神打量他乱七八糟的头发和同样不整齐的睡衣。  
“没什么，看你起来没。”  
看上去吉尔伽美什对这个回答并不满意，他们之间半吊子的连接也传来了能映证这一想法的情绪。  
嬴政不知道为什么有点心虚。  
不是，我在心虚什么啊？我没干什么对不起她的事吧？  
啧，不对，我做什么跟他有什么关系？  
“早上好，吉尔伽美什。”带着这种想法，嬴政放松下来，以尽量平稳的语气向自家哨兵问好。  
好在吉尔伽美什似乎并没有追问下去的意思。  
“早上好。”  
说完，他喝下一小口咖啡，似乎被烫到了，吐出舌尖不停呼气。  
怎么跟猫似的……  
面带标准微笑的向导先生突然觉得耳朵发热。  
TBC


	25. Chapter 25

目送两个小姑娘离开的背影，莱昂纳多心情颇好地端起自己的杯子，对罗马尼的背影调侃道：“年轻真好啊，你说是不是？”  
假装在工作的阿其曼先生僵了一下。  
“嗯，嗯……”  
“我觉得没什么好担心的哦。”莱昂纳多说，“你看她们两个，就算不知道契合度的事情不也自然而然地走近了吗？”  
“我知道……我担心的不是这个。”  
其实还是有一点的吧。莱昂纳多没有戳穿他，应了一声，等着他的下文。  
“我只是觉得，这未免也太巧了。”  
是啊，一个从未离开实验室且尚未觉醒的哨兵怎么能准确地找到契合的向导？而这个向导又怎么会恰巧就在哪里？  
“而且她和立香相遇后身体就迅速适应了外界环境甚至悄无声息地觉醒了，这也不正常。”  
“在怀疑立香吗？”莱奥纳多指出他的潜台词。  
“我查过她的资料。”罗马尼没有直接回答他略显尖锐的提问，“她的父母几年前就去世了，差不多同一时间觉醒为向导，一直在迦勒底属下的学校学习……直到现在，在医疗部门实习，大概明年就能成为正式员工吧。总之，我没有发现疑点。”  
“哦？那你的意思是？”  
“如果和她无关，那就是有人将马修引到了她的面前。我有点在意马修说的那个在实验室里闻到的气味。”罗马尼摩挲着马克杯的把手，一边思考一边说道，“这就是说……”  
有内鬼。  
莱昂纳多读懂了他没说完的话。  
“然而我还是不明白策划了这件事的人想做什么。”  
如果是想带走马修，那直接带走就是，何必绕个圈子把她引到契合的向导面前？  
“是失误吗？”  
原本只是想引导马修离开实验室，却误打误撞遇上了立香。  
“不太像。”  
如果这个向导不是内应，为什么要放任马修待在她身边？还给了他们找到马修的时间？  
“简直像是一团迷雾啊。”莱昂纳多叹了口气。  
“不，其实还有一个疑点。”罗马尼犹豫了一下才开口，“你知道科研部门的负责人最近在休假吗？”  
“你觉得他有问题？”  
“虽然他有能力做到……但我一开始并没有怀疑他，因为他大概是不知道马修的存在的。”  
“那为什么现在又起疑心了？”  
“还记得昨天吉尔伽美什在大街上过载的事吗？”  
这两件事有联系吗？莱昂纳多看上去有点疑惑。  
当然有。  
罗马尼放下杯子，缓缓说道：“他是吉尔伽美什的向导。”  
————————————————  
吉尔伽美什盯着正在运作的咖啡机愣神。  
「他好像不喜欢加糖……」  
于是他放弃了去厨房拿砂糖罐子的打算，一时间除了站在原地等待咖啡接满，竟然再没有别的事可做。  
打开手机，界面还停留在未接来电的列表上，他看了一眼最顶上的几个（同一个号码），又按下锁屏键放在了一边。  
不知道从什么时候起，他们一点点地渗进了对方的生活——不加糖的咖啡，洗好的杯子，手机里的通话记录，冰箱上的留言贴纸……  
说是入侵也好，渗透也罢，总而言之都是双向的，因此也没什么值得抱怨的点。  
一切都在自然而然中悄无声息地发生，等到他停下来回望的时候才发现：这随手扔进院子里的种子原来已经长成了和自己差不多高的树苗。  
然而他仍然不敢称之为爱情。  
诚然，这有很多这样那样的理由，他相信对方也是基于同样理由跟他保持着距离。  
没有向导的哨兵迟早会迷失，这是谁都知道的事情。  
所以这是爱吗？还是说这份双向的悸动里有生理上的渴求、有依赖和责任，但唯独没有爱？  
「我能相信他吗？」  
「我爱他吗？」  
我什么时候也成了这么优柔寡断的人，他想。  
————————————————  
“不过目前也只是有疑点，不需要声张，毕竟……”  
让一个哨兵怀疑自己的向导，未免也太残酷了些。  
TBC


End file.
